Never Say Goodbye
by FrenrihrSkollhati
Summary: Harry le pidió que no cogiera el coche, le dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero Draco no le hizo caso. Le besó en los labios como todas las mañanas y se marchó. Debió haber hecho caso a su pareja. Slash HarryDraco
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es un slash (relación chico/chico) y contiene lemon (sexo explícito). Si no te gusta el género no sé que haces aquí metido. Dale a "Atrás" y busca otro fic más acorde con tus gustos.

**_Para EugeBlack con muchísimo cariño. Cari, aquí está tu regalo! Disfrútalo! Tqm!_**

_**Never Say Goodbye**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Incontenibles gemidos y jadeos resonaban en la habitación. Los dos sudorosos cuerpos se movían con pasión sobre la inmensa cama, con los primeros rayos de sol del día entrando por el gran ventanal e iluminando las húmedas pieles.

Los largos y delgados dedos se enredaron entre las oscuras hebras del pelo de su pareja, haciéndole levantar la cabeza de su cuello y uniendo sus labios a los del otro en un beso furioso y ansioso.

Se separaron varios segundos después y se miraron a los ojos. La respiración del otro la sentían chocar contra su boca, entrecortada y jadeante. Los ojos brillantes de amor y lujuria.

.-Harry… -susurró, desesperado por volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, por volver a sentir aquellas gentiles manos recorrer todo su cuerpo de nuevo después de haberse detenido. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió una suave risa escapar de aquellos labios.

.-Mmm… Draco, no seas ansioso –le dijo, moviéndose con lentitud sobre el cuerpo del rubio, sintiendo toda la extensión de piel que era capaz de alcanzar.

.-No seas cabrón, Potter –sus ojos grises se cerraron con placer cuando se arqueó sintiendo con fuerza el cuerpo de su pareja completamente encima suyo.

Harry entrelazó las manos con las de Draco, volviendo a hundir su cabeza en aquel pálido y delicioso cuello. Movió la cadera, haciendo acariciarse las dos durezas y sacando gemidos largos y ansiosos. Draco sólo podía jadear y gemir, arqueándose contra le otro cuerpo, presa del deseo y los escalofríos que le invadían.

Liberó sus manos de las de Harry y las llevó a su espalda, aferrándose a él. Harry pasó de besarle el cuello al pecho, jugueteando con sus pezones y recorriendo cada centímetro de piel con labios y lengua. Sus manos acariciaban ya las caderas y los glúteos de Draco, acercándose a aquella entrada en la que tanto ansiaba hundirse. Sintió a su amante moverse cadenciosamente bajo él, elevando la pelvis indicándole qué era lo que quería. Pero Harry no cayó en la insinuación.

Bajó hasta el ombligo, haciendo círculos en torno a él. Mordisqueó con delicadeza sus bordes y hundió la lengua en él, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a preparar la entrada. Los gemidos de Draco le estaban volviendo loco, haciéndole apresurarse, queriendo entrar en él cuanto antes.

.-Harry, por favor… -la voz de Draco le llegó ahogada por los gemidos. El agarre en su espalda se endureció-… joder… ¡hazlo ya!

Harry sonrió maliciosamente. Le encantaba llevar a su pareja hasta el límite, hacer que le rogase para que terminara con aquel placentero sufrimiento.

Acarició aquellas pálidas piernas, instándole a que las abriera. Draco no sólo obedeció al momento, sino que las enredó en la cintura de Harry, dándole el total acceso a él, para que terminara ya aquella deliciosa tortura. No iba a poder aguantar mucho más.

Harry volvió a su altura y enfrentó sus ojos verde esmeralda a los grises de Draco, le sonrió y bajó la cabeza para besarle de nuevo. Draco le correspondió con todas sus ganas, sintiendo como Harry empezaba a entrar en él.

Volvió a enredar sus dedos en aquel suave y rebelde pelo negro que tanto adoraba. Sintió las caricias que Harry le prodigaba en la cintura y en la cadera, intentando tranquilizarle por la invasión. Harry besó aquellos delgados labios, aquella fina nariz y aquellas sonrojadas mejillas.

.-Vamos, Harry, muévete –le ordenó Draco, acompañado por un repentino movimiento de cadera.

A partir de entonces los dos cuerpos se movieron cada vez con más rapidez, uno yendo al encuentro del otro. Los sudores de ambas pieles se entremezclaron y los labios se fundieron en un tórrido beso hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, ahogando dos largos y sonoros gemidos en la boca del otro.

Harry se desplomó sobre Draco, incapaz de soportar su peso sobre sus brazos. Se mantuvo allí quieto, rodeado por los fuertes brazos del rubio, con la cabeza oculta en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello y sintiendo la agitada respiración de su amante revolviéndole los desordenados mechones.

.-Te amo… -oyó que Draco le decía casi al oído en un susurro, como si hubiera alguien más que ellos en la habitación y no quisiera que le oyesen.

Harry sonrió.

Se movió con algo de pereza, deshaciéndose del abrazo de Draco y saliendo de él para luego, inmediatamente después, tumbarse a un lado suyo y darle un apasionado beso en los labios.

.-Yo también te amo –le contestó con dulzura después de separarse de aquellos labios que le habían provocado una adicción hacía ya más de ocho años.

Ocho años ya… El tiempo había pasado demasiado deprisa.

Se volvió a acomodar entre los brazos de su pareja y cerró los ojos totalmente relajado. Draco le brindaba lentas caricia en su espalda, haciéndole caer cada vez más en un profundo sopor.

El sol ya estaba bastante alto en el cielo, dejando entrar sus rayos en la habitación iluminándola con fuerza, pero parecía que a ninguno de los dos les molestaba. Se encontraban muy a gusto acurrucados en los brazos del otro y con los ojos cerrados.

Permanecieron allí quietos, sin hablar, solamente sintiéndose bien con su pareja junto a él. Los minutos fueron pasando con lentitud hasta que la apacible paz y el silencio fueron rotos por el horrible sonido del despertador, indicándoles que era la hora de levantarse.

Draco soltó una palabrota al oírlo. Estiró su brazo por encima de Harry hacia la mesilla y apagó el chirriante ruido. Luego volvió a abrazarse a Harry y comenzó a darle besos en el pelo y la cara, como hacía todas las mañanas para despertar a su pareja. Sin embargo, Harry, en vez de abrir los ojos y levantarse, se abrazó aún más a Draco y ocultó la cara en su cuello.

.-Vamos, Harry, no seas perezoso –le dijo Draco, aunque una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al sentir unos suaves besos en su cuello y ver la actitud mimosa del moreno-. Y tampoco provoques, que sino hoy no nos levantaremos en todo el día de la cama.

Harry se rió suavemente y bajó su mano desde la cintura de Draco, donde había estado todo el rato, hasta que empezó a jugar y a enredar con aquellos rizos rubios.

.-No me niegues que serían unos espléndidos planes.

Ahora quien se rió fue Draco. Sujetó la atrevida mano de su pareja y le dio un breve beso en el cuello.

.-No, definitivamente no puedo negarlo. Es una proposición muy, pero que muy atractiva –volvió a besarle, esta en los labios antes de incorporarse y quedar sentado en la cama-, pero tus niños te esperan y yo tengo que conseguir que el engreído ése firme el contrato.

Se levantó de la cama y se estiró, desperezándose.

.-Eres un corta rollos –se quejó Harry, sentándose a su vez en el colchón.

Observó el cuerpo esbelto y algo musculoso con deleite. Le siguió con la mirada, viéndole apartar del todo las cortinas semidescorridas del ventanal y abrir los cristales, dejando entrar el aire frío de la mañana en la habitación, provocándole un escalofrío a Harry.

.-Además de corta rollos, eres un puñetero –Draco le miró, sonriendo con malicia y pasó, aún desnudo, por delante de él para ir al baño, sin intentar tapar su desnudez-. Y también un exhibicionista.

.-Como si a ti te molestara verme desnudo.

Harry no le contestó. Quitándose la pereza de encima se levantó y cogió las dos batas que reposaban sobre una silla que había en un rincón de la habitación. Le pasó una a Draco y se puso la otra, ocultando su cuerpo.

.-Si fuera por mí, en cuanto entraras por la puerta te desprendería de toda esa ropa incómoda y estarías todo el día completamente desnudo –se acercó hasta Draco y le abrazó por la cintura a su espalda, hablándole justo al oído-. Pero como ahora no te tapes te voy a tirar en la cama y no te voy a dejar abandonarla hasta que ninguno de los dos sea capaz de levantarse.

El rubio se lamió el labio inferior, saboreando mentalmente aquella deliciosa proposición. Luego giró su cara y enredó sus manos con las que estaban posadas en su abdomen.

.-Te has convertido en un pervertido, Potter –le comentó Draco, con una sonrisa divertida.

.-Mmm… es posible –asintió Harry-. He tenido un buen maestro.

Draco adoptó un gesto de amenaza claramente fingido.

.-Espero que te estés refiriendo a mí y no a cualquier amante que tengas por ahí perdido y que te esté corrompiendo en vez de estar haciéndolo yo.

Draco no dejó que Harry le respondiera. Unió sus labios a los suyos, pidiendo permiso de inmediato con la lengua para entrar en aquella boca adictiva.

.-Como sigas así cumplo mi amenaza –le dijo Harry en cuanto se separaron.

Pero para disgusto de Harry, no pudo cumplir su amenaza. Draco le obligó a meterse en el baño a darse una ducha _"muy fría"_ mientras iba preparando el desayuno.-

Para cuando terminaron de prepararse, eran casi las nueve. Draco se terminó de colocar bien la corbata de su traje de ejecutivo ante el espejo de la entrada justo cuando Harry salía del dormitorio poniéndose la sudadera reglamentaria de la guardería en la que trabajaba, con el nombre "Pekes" dibujado en el pecho. El color verde de ésta le hacía resaltar sus ojos esmeraldas.

Draco se echó un último vistazo en el espejo antes de volverse hacia su pareja. Se acercó a él y le pasó las manos por los desordenados mechones oscuros, intentando ordenarlos aunque sabía que era del todo imposible.

.-No te molestes, Draco, ya sabes que no vas a conseguir nada –le dijo Harry, viendo el gesto de frustración del rubio al ver como los mechones seguían disparados en todas direcciones sin dejarse gobernar.

.-Algún día conseguiré domar ese pelo tuyo, Potter, ya lo verás.

.-Me encantará verlo –le contestó Harry, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios-, pero hasta que lo consigas, ten cuidado –su sonrisa se borró de su cara, poniendo un gesto serio- con ese coche tuyo que tanto te gusta.

Draco suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

.-Es uno de los coches más seguros del mundo, no me pasará nada con él.

Como respuesta sólo recibió una mirada que no supo interpretar. ¿Aquello que veía brillar en esos ojos verdes era miedo?

.-Aún así ten mucho cuidado y conduce con precaución¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió con solemnidad, sintiendo una calidez en su pecho inundándole. Todos los días Harry le hacía la misma advertencia, sin saltarse ni uno sólo, y aún así todavía seguía sorprendiéndose de lo sobreprotector que podía llega a ser el moreno.

Sin embargó algo en aquel momento puso en sobre aviso a Harry. Un nudo se instaló en su corazón y una mala intuición le recorrió el cuerpo.

.-Draco –le llamó, justo cuando éste se agachaba a coger su maletín-¿por qué no te coges hoy el autobús?… ¿o el metro? Puede que tardes un poco más en llegar, pero al menos así no tendrás que preocuparte de encontrar una plaza libre para aparcar el coche –le dijo, intentando excusarse por su idea al ver la mirada que le mandó su pareja.

Draco no le respondió. Recogió la maleta del suelo, guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo interior de la americana y las llaves de casa en uno de los bolsillos de los elegantes pantalones que vestía. Cuando fue a coger las llaves del coche vio que ya no estaban donde él las había visto apenas medio minuto antes, sino que Harry las tenía en la mano, fuera de su alcance.

.-Venga, Harry, dame las llaves –le dijo, alargando una mano para que se las diera, pero Harry no se movió-. Harry, no te comportes como un niño y dámelas, que voy a llegar tarde.

Pero Harry siguió sin moverse. Miró a Draco con seriedad, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

.-Por favor, Draco, coge hoy el autobús y deja el coche en casa –Draco no llegaba a entender el porqué de la actitud de Harry. Sabía que al moreno no le gustaban nada los coches, al parecer por algo que le había pasado cuando era niño y que no le había querido contar, pero nunca le había visto tan empecinado en que no cogiera el automóvil.

.-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? –volvió a dejar el maletín de piel en el suelo y sujetó los hombros de Harry con sus manos, acercando su cara hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de la de su pareja, mirándose fijamente a los ojos-. Nunca te ha gustado que coja el coche, pero no llegabas a estos extremos para evitar que lo hiciera.

.-Es que… -Harry volvió a morderse el labio y evitó la mirada de Draco, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían con un bonito tono rojo, como si volviera a ser ese adolescente tímido que había sido. Era consciente de que lo que iba a decir iba a sonar algo estúpido y sin fundamente alguno-… es que tengo la mala sensación de que te va a pasar algo si coges hoy el coche.

El rubio se sorprendió ante esa extraña confesión de su pareja. Sus ojos grises, que se habían endurecido levemente al ver la actitud casi infantil de Harry se ablandaron con ternura. Acarició con delicadeza los hombros y el cuello del moreno y le sujetó la cabeza para alzarle la cara y hacer que le mirase a los ojos.

.-Tranquilízate, Harry –sonrió con cariño, al ver que ese sonrojo inocente seguía estando allí, igual que ocho años atrás-, no te preocupes que no me va a pasar nada.

Al ver que Harry se removía incómodo bajo su toque y volvía a bajar la cabeza con timidez, Draco se preguntó cómo era posible que fuera tan atrevido y apasionado en la cama y tan sumamente tímido e inocente el resto del tiempo, e incluso estando con él.

.-Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa –volvió a alzarle la cara-: en cuanto llegue a la oficina te llamaré al móvil para que veas que no me ha pasado nada y que llegué sano y salvo al trabajo. ¿Te parece?

Harry frunció el ceño, sin estar convencido del todo, pero tuvo que acceder al ver en la cara de Draco la seguridad que él no sentía en absoluto. Dejó que Draco le cogiera las llaves y soltó un suspiro, entre frustrado y enfadado por no haber intentado con más ahínco convencer al rubio.

Sintió como su nudo en el corazón crecía mientras veía a Draco bajar las escaleras de la casa en donde vivían hasta el garaje y abrir el coche para dejar el maletín y la chaqueta del traje en los asientos traseros. Se abrazó a él con fuerza cuando se acercó para darle el beso de despedida de todos los días. Sin ser claramente consciente, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos verdes a la vez que correspondía con pasión al beso que le estaba dando Draco.

.-Nos vemos esta tarde –aseguró Draco-. Y tranquilo, no me olvidaré de llamarte cuando llegue a la oficina.

Harry miró con impotencia como Draco se metía en el coche, le daba al mando que tenía en la guantera para abrir el portón del garaje y salía de la casa.

Su respiración se le agitó durante unos momentos. Salió hasta la puerta y vio desaparecer el BMW deportivo granate oscuro de Draco al girar en una esquina. Una nueva lágrima cayó por su mejilla, sin darse cuenta.

Respiró profundamente, intentando librarse del mal presagio que le inundaba. Se dio la vuelta y volvió hasta el recibidor de la casa, donde se puso su cazadora vaquera, cogió su mochila, las llaves y el móvil, y volvió a bajar al garaje. Asió el manillar de su bicicleta y la empujó hasta que estuvo fuera de la casa. La dejó apoyada sobre la valla del jardín y se giró para bajar y cerrar el portón del garaje.

Hacía un buen día. Apenas había nubes en el cielo y una fresca brisa recorría las calles, refrescándolas de los calurosos rayos de sol. El verano estaba muy cerca, y eso se empezaba a notar en el ánimo de la gente.

Harry correspondió a los saludos de los vecinos mientras se dirigía a su trabajo montado en su fiel bicicleta. La guardería estaba a unos veinte minutos de su casa y veía estúpido coger el coche o el autobús para trasladarse hasta allí si podía hacerlo en bici.

Normalmente su hora de entrada eran las siete y media o las ocho de la mañana, pero aquel viernes había cambiado el turno con una de sus compañeras. Por eso ese día había podido remolonear y hacer algo más en la cama con su novio y pareja.

Al volver a pensar en Draco, aquel mal presagio que aún sentía se intensificó. No quería creer que le pudiera pasar algo. Simplemente era estúpido pensarlo. Draco, en cuanto llegara a la empresa de publicidad donde trabajaba, le llamaría al móvil y le demostraría que sus preocupaciones eran estúpidas e inútiles.

Durante todo el camino siguió repitiéndose aquello, intentando convencerse de que a Draco no le iba a pasar nada.

Llegó a la guardería, un edificio más o menos pequeño, de dos plantas y un inmenso jardín en donde había multitud de juguetes de todos los tipos y tamaños para los niños, saludó con una sonrisa a todas las madres que aún había por allí y aseguró la bici a una farola con la cadena y el candado.

En cuanto entró en el edificio, los niños que aún no se habían metido en sus respectivas clases se alborotaron y corrieron hacia Harry para que les saludase. Harry no dudó en hacerlo, bajo las risueñas miradas de sus compañeras y de los padres que aún no se marchaban.

Todos adoraban a Harry. Era imposible resistirse a él, con aquellos bonitos ojos verdes, su limpia sonrisa y su carácter tierno y afable. Conocía a cada niño de la guardería por su respectivo nombre, ya fuera un bebé que acababa de entrar o un niño de tres años que estaba a punto de irse. Aunque nadie conocía nada sobre el pasado de Harry y muy poco sobre su presente y su vida íntima, todos sabían que era un hombre de confianza que adoraba a los niños igual que éstos le adoraban a él.

.-Buenos días, Harry –le saludó una chica rubia acercándose a él, con una sonrisa amistosa pintada en la cara.

.-Muy buenos gracias a ti, Lucy –le contestó él, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Muchas gracias por cambiarme el turno.

.-No ha sido nada –desestimó ella con un movimiento de mano-. De todas maneras te debía una, a si que ahora estamos en paz.

Harry volvió a sonreír. Cogió en brazos a una niña de poco más de dos años que le tiraba del pantalón y que pertenecía a su grupo y se dirigió con ella hacia su clase dispuesto a comenzar la jornada.

* * *

_Never Say Goodbye_ sonaba en la radio. Aumentó un poco el volumen y siguió el ritmo dando pequeños golpecitos al volante a la vez que tarareaba la canción.

Sus pensamientos derivaron rápidamente hacia Harry. Aún seguía sin entender el extraño comportamiento de su pareja aquella mañana antes de salir de casa. Había visto el miedo reflejado en aquellos impresionantes ojos verdes, y eso, de cierta manera, le había impresionado y atemorizado. Harry no era de esas personas que se asustaban por cualquier cosa, pero sí que era muy intuitivo. Había tenido que desarrollar ese extraño sexto sentido que le visaba del peligro desde que era pequeño.

Por primera vez, y viendo todos aquellos automóviles que pasaban por delante de él perpendicularmente y a una bastante y considerable velocidad, deseó haber hecho caso a Harry y haber cogido el autobús o el metro para ir al trabajo. Pero ahora no se podía remediar.

Miró ansioso al semáforo esperando a que se pusiera en verde para llegar cuanto antes a la oficina y así estar completamente a salvo.

La canción seguía sonando y él, para intentar olvidar la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo, siguió cantándola, recordando la letra que había memorizado de tantas veces que la había oído en su casa cuando Harry la ponía en la minicadena.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa involuntaria al recordar a su novio cantando suavemente cualquier canción de Bon Jovi mientras hacía la comida.

Se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos, ahora libres de la gomina que había llevado siendo adolescente. Volvió a colocar la mano sobre el volante y clavó su mirada gris en el semáforo.

Los coches que antes pasaban por delante suyo atravesados, se habían detenido después de que su semáforo se pusiera en rojo. Draco suspiró y apretó el acelerador con suavidad cuando la luz de su semáforo se puso en verde. Su BMW avanzó con algo de lentitud al principio hasta que apretó un poco más el pedal del acelerador.

Sin embargo no llegó a avanzar más que unos pocos metros. Un estruendo a su derecha le hizo girar la cabeza y mirar con impotencia y paralizado como esta de pronto cómo un enorme y pesado camión se le venía encima.

Todo pasó en apenas milésimas de segundo. Casi ni le dio tiempo a procesar mentalmente lo que pasó. Sólo sintió un tremendo golpe impactar a su derecha con una norme fuerza y un espantoso ruido resonando en su cabeza.

La imagen de Harry, sonriéndole con amor y sus grandes ojos brillando con cariño y deseo fue lo último que le llegó a la cabeza antes de dejarse llevar por esa dulce y relajante oscuridad sin dolor que le llamaba.

* * *

Su corazón cada vez palpitaba con más violencia. Intentaba concentrarse en el juego en el que participaba con sus niños, pero desde hacía ya bastantes minutos que la ansiedad y el miedo habían crecido en su cuerpo desmesuradamente.

Se estaba empezando a encontrar mal. Su piel empezaba a transpirar.

Habían pasado ya casi dos horas desde que se había despedido de Draco, y éste aún no le había llamado. Ya debería haber llegado al trabajo; como mucho y con tráfico hubiera tardado media hora, no dos horas casi como llevaba.

Mentalmente empezó a llamar a Draco, totalmente asustado, temiéndose que el mal presagio que había sentido esa mañana se hiciera realidad.

Sonrió a la pequeña que se acercó a él y se sentó en sus piernas para seguir jugando con las piezas de construcción. Él la sujetó con una de sus manos para que no se cayera y la ayudó a colocar un cubo en la cima de la torre que entre todos los niños estaban construyendo.

De pronto el móvil en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Harry, con emoción contenida y una sonrisa de alivio, cogió el teléfono y miró la pantalla. La sonrisa se le borró y los pulmones se le congelaron. Número desconocido. ¿Quién podía ser?

Respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

A medida que la mujer al otro lado de la línea le hablaba él comenzó a ponerse sumamente pálido. Su corazón se le paralizó en el pecho y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Si no hubiera estado sentado en la colchoneta lo más seguro era que hubiera caído al suelo.

El móvil se le resbalo de la mano mientras sus labios pronunciaban el nombre de Draco.

Sus temores se habían hecho realidad.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, aquí esta el principio de mi nuevo fic slash. Qué tal está? Les gustó? No será un fic muy largo; tendrá unos tres caps como mucho. Acepto críticas constructivas, sugerencias y consejos para mejorar!

**_Euge, cari! Espero que te guste! ;)_**

Mil besotes a todos!

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es un slash (relación chico/chico) y contiene lemon (sexo explícito). Si no te gusta el género no sé que haces aquí metido. Dale a "Atrás" y busca otro fic más acorde con tus gustos.

**_Para EugeBlack con muchísimo cariño. Cari, aquí continúa el regalo! Qué lo disfrutes! Tqm!_**

_**Never Say Goodbye**_

**_Capítulo 2_**

Las lágrimas caían con fuerza por sus pálidas mejillas. El corazón le latía con desmesurada fuerza, produciéndole un agudo dolor en el pecho. Los pulmones se hinchaban y deshinchaban con rapidez, aspirando y soltando aire sin control apenas, produciéndole un leve mareo.

Cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos, empezando a rezar a todos esos dioses que ignoraba si existían en verdad o no para que lo que acababa de escuchar a través de la línea del teléfono fuera mentira.

El sudor de sus manos se mezcló con las lágrimas de las mejillas. Sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, incrementándole el dolor de cabeza.

.-¿Harry? –de repente sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y la voz de Lucy parecía que venía de muy lejos-. Harry¿qué te pasa¿Te encuentras mal?

Harry no consiguió encontrar su voz para poder contestar a su compañera y amiga. Ni siquiera fue capaz de levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

La mujer, con la preocupación pintada en la cara, se agachó a su lado y le quitó a Harry las manos de la cara para poder mirarle. Se asustó cuando vio el brillo de desesperación y terror en esos brillantes ojos verdes. Le movió un poco, intentando llamar su atención, pero parecía que estaba sufriendo un fuerte shock porque no le contestó. Ni siquiera se movió para mirarla, como si no la hubiera oído.

.-¡Harry! –Lucy le zarandeó con algo más de fuerza, intentando hacer que reaccionase-. ¡Harry, respóndeme!

Lo único que consiguió como respuesta fue un susurro muy bajo escapado de sus labios que sonó algo así como _"Draco…"_.

De pronto, Harry levantó la cabeza, hizo que la niña que aún seguía sentada sobre sus piernas se sentara en el suelo y se levantó de un salto mirando a su alrededor. Entonces reparó en Lucy, que seguía mirándolo preocupada a su lado.

.-Lucy, tengo que irme –Harry la miró durante unos segundos más antes de girarse e ir hacia su mesa en un rincón del aula, de donde cogió apresuradamente su cazadora vaquera y la mochila-. Por favor, quédate con los niños.

.-Harry, espera un momento –Lucy le sujetó por el brazo justo en el momento en el que él se disponía a salir de la clase-. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

El chico suspiró y miró ansioso la puerta, deseando irse, pero Lucy necesitaba una explicación, aunque fuera pequeña. Se giró hacia su compañera con impaciencia y clavó sus asustados ojos verdes en los confundidos ojos castaños de ella. Respiró profundamente antes de empezar a hablar.

.-Draco ha tenido un accidente –la voz se le quebró-; le acaban de ingresar en el hospital en estado crítico.

Atisbó la mirada sorprendida y horrorizada que le lanzó Lucy antes de salir de la casa. Desató la bici de la valla y se montó, dispuesto a ir al hospital lo más deprisa posible.

.-¡Harry! –Lucy le llamó asomada a una ventana. Harry la miró, cansado de que ella le estuviera deteniendo durante todo el rato-. ¡Espera, Harry, te llevó en el coche, llegarás más rápido!

Pero Harry se negó con el terror reflejándose en sus ojos y en el gesto de su cara. Lucy se extrañó y sorprendió al ver su negación, pero no le dio tiempo a nada más, pues Harry se apresuró a salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Pedaleó con fuerza y temerariamente. Apenas miraba a ambos lados de la carretera antes de pasar por algún cruce. Lo único que tenía en mente era llegar al hospital.

Los ojos se le aguaron al pensar en Draco. No podía pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que le hubiera pasado algo malo. No, era Draco Malfoy, era imposible que le hubiera pasado algo grave. Sólo sería una falsa alarma. Llegaría al hospital y Draco le estaría esperando en la salida, sin un solo rasguño y con una de sus sonrisas maliciosas dibujada en sus labios. Se reiría de él en cuanto viera lo preocupado que estaba, luego le abrazaría y le besaría para tranquilizarle.

Sí, seguro que pasaría eso. Se intentó convencer a sí mismo, sin siquiera considerar que era muy posible que eso no fuera verdad.

No oía los pitidos que le mandaban los coches cada vez que pasaba por delante de ellos. No veía ningún peligro para él, lo único importante que existía en ese momento era Draco; Draco y volver a casa con él y no dejarle volver a subir en un maldito coche en su vida.

El costado empezó a dolerle. Los músculos de las piernas le gritaban por el sobreesfuerzo, pero él no hizo caso y aumentó la velocidad.

La gente que había por la calle le miraban extrañada, pero él, al igual que con los claxon de los coches, les ignoró y siguió su camino. Todas esas figuras se dibujaban borrosas en sus ojos aguados, como si pertenecieran a un sueño.

No, aquello no era un sueño; era una pesadilla.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que le habían llamado al móvil hasta que vislumbró el blanco edificio que era el hospital. Tal vez habían pasado dos minutos, o quizá en realidad habían sido dos horas. No lo sabía; tampoco le importaba.

Dejó tirada la bicicleta en la entrada. No se preocupó por si se rompía con la caída; como para preocuparse por esa estupidez. Salió corriendo hacia la recepción, en donde dos mujeres de las tres que se encontraban allí hablaban por teléfono mientras que la tercera hablaba con un hombre rellenando una ficha que había sobre el mostrador.

No supo lo que pasó entonces. De repente empezó a preguntar a gritos por Draco; dónde y cómo estaba Draco. Una garra helada apretaba su corazón con violencia.

Su histeria crecía ante las respuestas de las recepcionistas, que no tenían idea de por quién les estaba preguntando. No pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas y las dejó caer. Se tapaba la cara con las manos y respiraba con agitación.

Unas manos gentiles y firmes se posaron sobre sus hombros y le hicieron sentarse en una silla en la sala de espera. Las personas que estaban allí le miraron con simpatía y comprensión antes de volverse cada uno a sus propios asuntos.

Su respiración seguía completamente entrecortada y agitada. Le pusieron en sus manos una tila, pero éstas le temblaban de tal forma que tuvieron que quitarle el vaso para que no tirara todo su contenido.

Alzó la cara y miró a esas personas que estaban a su lado, las que le habían llevado hasta allí y habían intentado darle la tila. Eran una enfermera y un celador. Parecía que estaban preocupados por él ¿Por qué estaban preocupados por él¿Por qué estaban con él¡Deberían estar con Draco, curándole y diciéndole que él ya estaba allí esperándole para volver a casa!

Intentó decírselo, pero apenas salían palabras coherentes de su boca. Volvió a taparse la cara, secándose las húmedas lágrimas y pasándose las manos por el pelo con desesperación, sin oír las palabras que aquellas dos personas le dirigían.

La enfermera le dijo algo al celador y se marchó con rapidez. El celador se quedó allí, a su lado, intentando tranquilizarle sin darse cuenta de que Harry no le escuchaba ni le hacia caso.

Varios minutos después la enfermera volvió y se agachó frente a él, quitándole las manos de la cara y mirando aquellos aterrados ojos verdes.

.-Señor –comenzó a hablar, con una voz tranquilizadora y cálida-, Draco Malfoy está siendo operado en estos momentos –Harry prestó toda su atención al oír el nombre de su pareja-. Dentro de poco vendrá la doctora que lo atiende y le explicará lo que le pasa, pero ahora tiene que tranquilizarse. No ayudará en nada al señor Malfoy si le ve tan histérico como está en este momento.

Harry intentó hacerla caso, pero su corazón seguía latiendo con rapidez en su pecho. Las palabras de la enfermera resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza. _"Está siendo operado en esos momentos"… "…operado…"_

¿Por qué estaban operando a Draco¿¡Qué le pasaba¿¡Era grave?

Volvió de nuevo a esconder su cara entre las manos. Intentó controlar la respiración agitada y los temblores que le invadían. Las manos le sudaban por los nervios y su mente no paraba de imaginarse el escenario del accidente y el cuerpo cubierto de sangre de Draco, entre los restos destrozados y torcidos de su coche. Le veía en el quirófano, con los médicos y las enfermeras a su alrededor intentando salvarle la vida.

Se sintió desesperarse aún más antes esas imágenes mentales. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos, surcando sus bronceadas mejillas como dos riachuelos salados.

El celador le obligó a levantarse y le llevó afuera, ignorando los balbuceos de Harry, que intentaba resistirse. No quería marcharse de la sala de espera. ¿Y si mientras estaba fuera le llamaban y él no se enteraba¡No podía permitir que le hicieran creer a Draco que estaba allí solo y que él no había acudido al hospital!

El aire fresco del exterior le golpeó en la cara, refrescándole la mente y las ideas. Se secó las lágrimas con los puños de la sudadera y el sudor de la frente y de las manos.

El celador, que seguía a su lado, le entregó de nuevo la tila cuando vio que estaba más tranquilo. Se la tomó de un trago, sin mirar mucho lo que le habían dado. Miró a su alrededor, fijándose por primera vez en la entrada de urgencias del hospital, por donde había entrado. Vio su bicicleta tirada en el suelo al lado de la puerta y se aproximó a ella para ponerla en pie, intentando entretenerse en algo para no pensar en lo que podía estar pasando en el quirófano.

La bici tenía un arañazo en el manillar y otro en el cuadro. Pasó una mano por el manillar, recordando con cariño el día que Draco había llegado a casa con ella como un regalo de cumpleaños con un lazo verde alrededor del sillín. Había sido el primer regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Draco, cuando los dos habían cumplido los dieciocho años y ya vivían juntos. Nunca había sabido como Draco había descubierto su deseo de tener una bicicleta, pero lo había hecho.

El celador se acercó a él y le preguntó si estaba bien. Harry le respondió ausentemente, aún metido en ese recuerdo. Habían estado pasando una mala época, sobretodo Harry, y aquel regalo le había sacado una verdadera sonrisa por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

Las horas fueron pasando con lentitud. Harry caminaba de la sala de espera a la entrada incansablemente. Observaba a la gente que entraba y salía de allí con curiosidad, poniéndose de los nervios cada vez que miraba al reloj y veía las manecillas moviéndose tan sumamente despacio, como si el tiempo quisiera jugarle una broma de muy mal gusto.

Al final terminó sentado en una silla de la sala de espera, pasándose repetidamente la mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo aún más, y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

De pronto, alguien vestido con una bata blanca se plantó delante de él. Levantó la vista y miró a la doctora que se había detenido frente a él.

.-¿Familiares de Draco Malfoy?

Se puso en pie, sintiendo como el corazón volvía a acelerársele. Se secó las húmedas palmas de las manos contra la tela del pantalón. La mujer, que no era muy mayor, le miró con curiosidad. Ese hombre no se parecía en nada a su paciente, en realidad eran claramente antitéticos el uno del otro.

.-¿Es familiar del señor Malfoy? –volvió a preguntar, dirigiéndose, obviamente, a Harry.

.-Soy su novio –contestó sin dudar. Tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos ante la sorpresa nada disimulada de la doctora. No le importaba en absoluto lo que ella pensara sobre ellos, lo único importante era que Draco estuviera bien.

La doctora tardó sólo unos momentos en recuperarse de la sorpresa. Carraspeó un poco incómoda al darse cuenta de que Harry había visto su asombro, pero volvió a su actitud fría y profesional.

.-Soy la doctora Walters –extendió la mano para que Harry se la chocara-. Soy la doctora que trata al señor Malfoy.

.-Harry Potter –contestó él, dándole la mano con rapidez y ansiosamente. La mujer estaba tranquila e inexpresiva, como si no notara el nerviosismo de Harry, y eso le estaba poniendo histérico-. ¿Cómo está Draco¿Está bien?

La doctora le siguió mirando inexpresiva durante unos breves segundos antes de indicarle que la siguiera.

Harry se aferró casi con desesperación al asa de de su mochila, buscando un punto de apoyo. Siguió a la mujer por varios pasillos del hospital, esperando que ella le contase algo sobre su pareja.

Veía a las personas que caminaban por los pasillos, la mayoría tristes y alicaídos, o con una sonda en su cuerpo, ayudándoles a vivir. Una mujer lloraba desesperada al lado de la puerta de una habitación, apoyándose en la pared y con todo el cuerpo temblándole y convulsionándole.

Apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos, empezando a respirar con dificultad. Rogó a los cielos para que Draco estuviera bien, para que no le pasara nada.

La doctora Walters le guió hasta un estrecho pasillo y se detuvo delante de un ventanal. Harry se acercó con pasos tambaleantes y miró la habitación que se encontraba al otro lado del cristal.

Se quedó completamente paralizado, el corazón en su pecho se detuvo, la respiración se le congeló en los pulmones y los ojos se quedaron mirando fijamente a la figura que permanecía en aquella cama, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de allí.

Un hombre joven, de unos veinticinco años se encontraba tumbado en la cama, entubado. Multitud de cables conectaban el cuerpo a máquinas que producían leves pitidos, señalando que el paciente seguía vivo. Tenía varios arañazos y cortes sin importancia en la cara, el torso vendado en su mayoría y una pierna escayolada y alzada con ayuda de un soporte. Su pecho, que subía y bajaba con lentitud pero también con regularidad, era lo que le demostraba a Harry que aquel hombre rubio e inconsciente seguía viviendo.

.-Draco… -su nombre escapó de entre sus labios inconscientemente. Se acercó todo lo posible al cristal y observó a su pareja, asegurándose de que seguía respirando-. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

.-Tuvo un grave accidente automovilístico –le dijo ella-. Sufrió graves heridas internas. Le estuvimos operando, pero su estado es muy inestable. Tuvimos que extirparle el bazo; una costilla…

Harry dejó de atender a las explicaciones de la doctora. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños con fuerza para no meterle un puñetazo a la pared más próxima. La inquietud y la impotencia le corroían por dentro.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y los fijó en Draco. Estaba inconsciente, ajeno a su alrededor, con aquel tubo metido en la boca para ayudarle a respirar y todos aquellos cables que le tomaban las constantes vitales.

.-¿Se pondrá bien? –preguntó sin volverse, apoyando su frente en el frío cristal.

.-No lo sé –en la voz de la doctora pudo notarse un tinte de pena, pero Harry lo pasó por alto-. Ya dije que su estado es muy inestable. Me temo… -calló durante unos momentos, suspirando e intentando darse ánimos. Aquello era una parte horrible de su trabajo-… me temo que si en las próximas veinticuatro horas no despierta… deberá mentalizarse de que es muy posible que tenga que despedirse de él.

Harry se volvió de golpe y fijó sus furiosos y determinados ojos verdes sobre la doctora, que se encogió en sí misma al notar subconscientemente el inmenso poder que tenía ese hombre.

.-Nunca le diré adiós –pronunció él, con voz lenta y desafiante. La mujer fue incapaz de sostener su poderosa mirada y tuvo que bajar la cabeza acobardada. Harry la miró durante unos momentos más, enfurecido, antes de volverse y seguir mirando la inconsciente figura de su pareja.

* * *

Sostenía entre sus fuertes manos la fláccida y relajada del rubio, acariciándola con inmenso cariño. Su verde mirada pasaba del pálido rostro al pecho vendado fuertemente cada poco tiempo para asegurarse de que no dejaba de respirar. Acarició con devoción los largos y delgados dedos de pianista, recordando las preciosas melodías que el rubio había tocado para él en numerosas ocasiones.

.-No me puedes abandonar –le susurró, como si pudiera oírle-. Me lo debes. Yo no te abandoné, tú no puedes hacerlo ahora.

Besó la palma de la mano que mantenía entre las suyas y sintió la frialdad de la piel contra sus labios. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, pero Harry no se permitió llorar. Ver y sentir aquella palidez y frialdad, tan parecidas a la muerte le acongojó el corazón.

Volvió a refugiar esa mano entre las suyas y la frotó con delicadeza, intentando brindarle calor.

Unos mechones de pelo rubio caían sobre el rostro pálido de Draco. Se los apartó con una lenta caricia sobre su frente y dejó allí la mano, notando un sutil calor que desprendía aquella zona. Draco tenía fiebre. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Llamó a una enfermera a través de un botoncito en la pared. La misma chica que le había llevado la tila cuando había llegado al hospital acudió y revisó a Draco. Trasteó unos momentos con el cable del suero, aumentando el goteo, y con las máquinas que estaban conectadas con Draco. Luego escribió algo en una carpeta que había a los pies de la cama y salió después de dirigirle una sonrisa.

.-Tranquilo, ya verás como se pone bien –le dijo-. Tiene cara de ser un hombre muy tozudo y cabezota.

Harry quiso creerla e intentó devolverle la sonrisa, aunque sólo consiguió levantar levemente las comisuras de su boca en una burda imitación del gesto. Mentalmente coincidió con la enfermera: sí, Draco podía ser muy cabezota cuando quería. Si algo se le metía en la cabeza no había quien fuera capaz de sacársela.

Como esa mañana, cuando le había dicho que no cogiera el coche y él no había querido hacerle caso.

Suspiró y pasó la yema de su dedo índice por uno de los arañazos del corte, dejando fluir la magia que tenía en su interior con mucha lentitud y cuidado, para que el Ministerio de Magia no se diera cuenta, y curó la herida. Hizo lo mismo con la que tenía debajo de la oreja derecha y con el de la ceja. Deseó ser capaz de curar del mismo modo las heridas internas que su pareja tenía, pero su poder no llegaba a tanto.

En ese momento odió como nunca a Dumbledore y a Fudge, y también a ésos que había creído que podía llamar amigos y que le habían apuñalado por la espalda. Por su culpa ni él ni Draco podían volver al mundo mágico. Y no era que por esos ochos años que llevaban apartados de ese mundo los hubieran necesitado en alguna ocasión, pero en ese momento desearía poder llevar a San Mungo a Draco para que le curaran en un santiamén, como estaba seguro que podrían hacer.

Los recuerdos de su pasado comenzaron a pasar por su mente. Recordó el día que conoció a Draco en la tienda de túnicas, un niño estúpido y mimado que le había caído mal y le había atraído desde el mismo momento en que clavó sus ojos grises en él y abrió la boca. También recordó sus peleas, tanto verbales como físicas, que se habían repetido con tanta asiduidad durante la mayor parte de su estadía en Hogwarts. Y por supuesto rememoró con cariño, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, el día en que había bajado a las mazmorras por un castigo de Snape, al que nunca había llegado, por cierto, y se había encontrado de pronto con Draco, el cual, de improviso, le estampó contra la pared y le dio el besó más apasionado y maravilloso que nadie le había dado, por muy cursi que sonara aquello.

A partir de entonces habían comenzado una relación secreta.

Una de las primeras cosas que Draco le había dicho a Harry sobre él era que ya tenía la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. Había sido obligado por su padre y él no había sido capaz de negarse. A Harry no le había impresionado que Draco fuera mortífago, eso ya lo había asumido desde que supo lo que era un mortífago, pero lo que sí lo hizo fue que Draco se lo hubiera dicho tan rápidamente, confiando en él. Harry le había ayudado sin pensárselo demasiado y le había apoyado cuando Draco había tenido que reunirse con su padre, en varias ocasiones.

Nadie, exceptuando a Lupin, había sabido nada de lo que sentían el uno por el otro y su relación en secreto hasta que llegó la última batalla, poco antes de terminar su séptimo curso. Draco había aparecido en la batalla vestido con su túnica negra y su máscara blanca de mortífago junto con todos los demás mortífagos; pero ante el asombro de todos se había puesto al lado derecho de Harry y se había quitado la túnica y la máscara con un movimiento elegante y desafiante al mismo tiempo.

No se había separado de su pareja en toda la batalla, cubriéndole la espalda de sus ex compañeros mortífagos hasta que Harry tuvo que enfrentarse a Voldemort.

La misma jaula que les había rodeado en el cementerio cuando Voldemort había adquirido un nuevo cuerpo les volvió a rodear en esa ocasión en cuanto las varitas de ambos se conectaron. Sólo ellos quedaron en su interior; Draco, la Orden del Fénix y los aurores junto con los mortífagos quedaron fuera.

La lucha había sido muy larga. Los dos magos eran muy poderosos, y ninguno había estado dispuesto a ceder ante su rival. Los guijarros de luz que había en la jaula habían estado detenidos por un buen rato a causa del poder igualitario de los dos contrincantes chocando como si estuvieran haciendo un pulso. Después de mucho rato y de mucho poder gastado, lord Voldemort había bajado por un segundo su guardia, firmando así su condena. Harry había aprovechado ese segundo de flaqueza y había atacado con todo su poder, expulsando toda su magia hacia el asesino de sus padres. Nadie supo, ni siquiera Harry, lo que había pasado. En el mismo momento en que proyectaba su magia hacia el Señor Tenebroso una brillante luz dorada los había rodeado, deslumbrando a todos los que había alrededor de la jaula y a los propios protagonistas.

Para cuando la luz menguó y desapareció, todo ya había pasado. Harry se encontraba de pie, en donde había estado antes, respirando agitadamente y con las piernas temblándole sin apenas sostenerle. De Voldemort no quedaba rastro. Ningún cuerpo, ninguna varita, ninguna túnica, nada. Simplemente había desaparecido por completo.

En cuanto Harry lo había descubierto, no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio. Sudaba, jadeaba y temblaba. El cansancio que sentía, se le notaba a distancia, al igual que se le notaba que estaba a punto de caer al suelo al no ser capaz de seguir sosteniéndose sobre sus piernas.

Pero Draco llegó a su lado justo a tiempo para cogerlo antes de que cayera. Le sostuvo en sus brazos y le bajó al suelo hasta que estuvo sentado para después sin importarle nada las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas de las que eran objeto, le abrazó y le besó. Harry también se abrazó a él y le correspondió al beso antes de dejarse llevar por el cansancio.

Harry, a partir de ahí ya no recordaba nada más hasta que despertó en la enfermería el día que había terminado su vida en el mundo mágico. Sabía que Draco le había cogido en brazos y le había llevado a la enfermería de Hogwarts, de donde el rubio no había salido bajo ningún concepto hasta que él había despertado.

Harry volvió al presente cuando la entrada de una nueva enfermera en la habitación le sacó de sus pensamientos. Volvió a acariciar la mano y el pelo de Draco, sintiendo la suave textura de este último bajo sus manos. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el colchón, al lado de la mano de Draco y sin soltarla.

Se estremeció al pensar en el futuro, así, de pronto. Draco no había despertado, y aunque no quería pensar en lo que le había dicho la doctora, cabía la posibilidad de que no lo hiciese nunca.

Jadeó al pensarlo y giró el rostro hasta ocultarlo en la sábana blanca que cubría el colchón.

No, él no le permitiría a Draco que se marchase. Le iba a mantener a su lado, aunque tuviera que ir al reino de los muertos a por él y traerle de vuelta.

Miró el reloj digital que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda. Habían pasado apenas dos horas desde que Draco había salido del quirófano. Sólo dos míseras y exasperantes horas. Y aún nada, ni un solo movimiento que le indicase que Draco fuera a despertar.

Pero lo iba a hacer, estaba seguro de eso. Draco le había prometido hacía ya mucho tiempo que no le iba a abandonar nunca, que siempre iba a estar con él, y hasta ese momento había cumplido su palabra. No iba a romperla nunca, y menos en ese momento. No iba a dejarle solo.

Solo. Cómo odiaba esa palabra. Siempre había estado con él, haciéndole compañía durante los largos y horribles años vividos junto a los Dursley, incluso había estado con él también después, cuando había entrado a Hogwarts, aún incluso después de haber conocido a sus supuestos mejores amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Sólo en tres ocasiones había sentido cómo esa palabra y esa sensación de soledad le habían abandonado: cuando había conocido a Sirius y a Remus y cuando Draco le había declarado sus sentimientos y habían comenzado esa maravillosa relación.

Pero Sirius había muerto aquel día a finales de su quinto curso, haciéndole caer de nuevo en aquel pozo de oscuridad y soledad en donde había permanecido durante la mayor parte de su vida.

Y entonces llegó Remus Lupin, dispuesto a sacarle de allí y demostrarle que no todo en su vida era muerte, dolor y sufrimiento. Aquel hombre lobo tranquilo y apacible al que por causas ajenas a él no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer mucho y a fondo, se convirtió en uno de sus pilares más fuerte, en donde pudo apoyarse cuando sintió que todo se le venía encima, un pilar que le sostuvo cuando cayó y le enseñó a levantarse sin que su orgullo ni su amor propio se vieran afectados por aceptar y darse cuenta de que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien.

Remus fue el único que supo sobre su relación secreta con Draco. Le guardó el secreto, le apoyó y le aconsejó, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y un ojo puesto en el joven Malfoy para asegurarse de que no le haría daño a su joven cachorro, sólo para asegurarse.

Pero llegó el día en el que Harry volvió a perder su punto de apoyo.

Un par de meses antes de la batalla final, Remus y Snape se habían tenido que ver en el Callejón Knockturn a causa de una información que tenía que darle el mortífago al licántropo de urgencia. Snape había tenido que dejar su puesto en Hogwarts para cumplir apropiadamente con su trabajo de espía y mortífago, y su enlace con Dumbledore era a través de Remus Lupin. Total, el merodeador no era el primer licántropo que iba al Callejón Knockturn para conseguir poción matalobos, así que nadie vería nada de raro en que Lupin estuviera allí.

Pero con lo que ninguno de los dos había contado había sido que les hubieran preparado una emboscada. Nadie nunca supo como lord Voldemort había descubierto quién era el traidor y cómo se mantenía en contacto con Dumbledore. Pero así había sido.

Ni Remus ni Snape consiguieron salvar su vida de aquella brutal emboscada.

La noticia para Harry fue terrible. Entró en un horrible estado de depresión del que salió sólo con la ayuda de Draco, con sus abrazos tiernos y consoladores, su actitud firme y segura y su presencia tranquilizadora y pacífica. Había sido él quien le había animado a seguir adelante, no Ron, ni Hermione, ni el propio Dumbledore, como el viejo director había creído.

Si bien era verdad que ni Ron ni Hermione le habían ayudado a superar la pérdida de Remus, Harry siempre había creído que los dos eran sus mejores amigos y que estarían allí para él siempre que les necesitase. Pero no había sido así.

Mientras volvía a besar la fría palma de Draco y acomodaba de nuevo su cabeza en el colchón, Harry empezó a recordar el día en que su mundo se hundió bajo sus pies y su vida en el superficial mundo mágico llegaba a su fin.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está la continuación. Sí, un capítulo muy pesado, pero tenía que explicar porqué ni Draco ni Harry están en el mundo mágico; y las explicaciones todavía no han terminado…!

**_Euge, espero que te siga gustando!_**

Mil besotes a todos, y muchísisisimas gracias a los que dejaron rr!

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es un slash (relación chico/chico) y contiene lemon (sexo explícito). Si no te gusta el género no sé que haces aquí metido. Dale a "Atrás" y busca otro fic más acorde con tus gustos.

**_Para EugeBlack con muchísimo cariño. Cari, aquí continúa el regalo! Qué lo disfrutes! Tqm!_**

_**Never Say Goodbye**_

**_Capítulo 3_**

'_La luz entraba a raudales en la enfermería, iluminando las camas tendidas y las mesillas vacías. El inquietante silencio que invadía la estancia sólo era roto por las respiraciones de las dos únicas personas que se encontraban allí. _

_Una de esas personas, un chico rubio de porte altivo, acariciaba con inmensa ternura el cabello oscuro del otro chico que permanecía dormido en una de las camas, sujetándole una mano entre las suyas. Le miraba con sus ojos grises, sin apartarlos de él ni un solo segundo, como si creyera que pudiera desaparecer si dejaba de observarlo._

_Después de unos momentos el chico que estaba tumbado en la cama se empezó a mover, despertando. Sonrió cuando volvió a sentir las caricias sobre su pelo que le prodigaba su acompañante. Sus párpados se abrieron dejando ver sus impresionantes orbes verdes._

_.-Buenos días, bello durmiente –le susurró su compañero, clavando sus ojos grises en los verdes, con tal dulzura que le hizo ampliar su sonrisa._

_.-Hola, Draco –le contestó en el mismo tono, con la voz amodorrada._

_Draco se inclinó sobre él y le besó en los labios, lentamente, alargando el momento._

_.-¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó a Harry cuando se separó._

_Harry tardó sólo unos momentos en contestar mientras se sentaba en la cama._

_.-Descansado –sonrió-. Me siento estupendo._

_Draco también sonrió al ver el ánimo de su pareja. Se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado, cogió de las manos a Harry y tiró para ponerle en pie._

_.-Pues venga, Potter –habló, adoptando esa forma de hablar arrastrando las palabras que había utilizado toda su vida, con un arrogante gesto pintado en la cara-, estoy cansado de estar entre estas paredes y me apetece ir a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade._

_Pero ni Draco pudo seguir hablando ni Harry pudo contestarle ante la entrada de la profesora McGonagall. Al verlos juntos su cara se tensó en un extraño gesto, pero no dijo nada._

_.-Señor Potter, me alegro de verle despierto –Harry le miró confundido, no por lo que había dicho, sino por la extraña postura que tenía y la mirada de reprobación que le había lanzado a Draco. Aún así le contestó al saludo-. La señora Pomfrey me ha informado de que cuando despertara podría irse. El profesor Dumbledore le está esperando en su despacho._

_Harry asintió como contestación, pero no pudo decirle nada; tan de improviso como había entrado, la profesora salió, sin mirarle ni a él ni a Draco ni una última vez._

_.-¿Qué le pasaba? –le preguntó a Draco. Éste sólo atinó a sonreír tensamente, intentando tranquilizar a su pareja. Él sabía o podía imaginarse el porqué de esa actitud frente a él._

_.-No te preocupes, Harry, no creo que pase nada. La profesora ha estado sometida a demasiada presión estos últimos días, sólo necesita un poco de descanso._

_Harry no terminaba de creerle, pero ante la mirada directa que le lanzó a Draco y que éste reaccionara girando la cabeza para no mirarle, decidió callarse y levantarse para ir lo antes posible a ver lo que quería el director y poder ir luego con Draco a divertirse al pueblo._

_Sus músculos se resintieron un poco ante el movimiento después de estar tantos días tumbado en la cama. Draco le ayudó a ponerse el jersey y a atarse los zapatos._

_Cuando al final consiguió ponerse en pie, pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y pegó su cuerpo al de él, ocultando la cara en aquel pálido cuello y dándole un pequeño beso. El rubio le correspondió al abrazo con fuerza, aferrándose a él con desesperación, como si creyera que fuera posible que le separaran de él e intentando que eso no ocurriera._

_.-Te amo –oyó que Harry le decía al oído. La firmeza y convicción que pudo apreciar en su voz hizo que se le aguaran los ojos. Apretó su agarre a aquella cintura y le aferró contra él._

_.-Yo también te amo._

_Harry acarició su pelo, sorprendido por aquella desesperación que había percibido en su voz. ¿Qué le pasaba a Draco? Hasta hacía unos minutos estaba perfectamente._

_.-Venga, vayamos a ver qué es lo que quiere ese viejo loco para que nos podamos ir a Hogsmeade._

_Draco fue a apartarse de ese cuerpo que le volvía loco, pero Harry se lo impidió y le besó con fuerza, expresándole sin palabras todo lo que le amaba, como si quisiera apartarle esos miedos que al parecer le invadían._

_Harry no permitió que Draco se apartara mucho de él durante todo el camino. Le cogió de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y ni siquiera cuando entraron en el despacho le permitió separarse._

_El despacho del director estaba bastante atestado de personas. Allí se encontraban Dumbledore, Fudge y McGonagall, acompañados por Hermione, Ron y su hermano Percy._

_Aquello sorprendió a Harry y le hizo detenerse en seco en la puerta. Dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Draco y apretó su mano para infundirle y buscar al mismo tiempo la valentía y la tranquilidad que habían perdido. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Draco volvía a colocar aquella máscara de indiferencia y dureza que siempre apartaba cuando estaba a solas con él y que volvía a colocarse cuando estaba frente a otras personas._

_.-¡Qué alegría volverte a ver de pie, Harry! –exclamó Hermione con una gran sonrisa extraña, acercándose a él y sin mirar al rubio-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_.-Amm… bien, bien. Ya estoy mucho mejor –le respondió, algo extrañado ante tanta efusividad. Volvió a echar una mirada a todos los presentes, empezando a desconfiar y a ponerse alerta a todo lo que pudiera pasar. Draco le apretó también la mano, asegurándole que él estaba allí para apoyarle._

_Un penetrante silencio invadió la estancia durante unos interminables momentos hasta que Fudge lo interrumpió con su insulsa charla._

_Ron hizo sentar a Harry en la única silla que había libre. Aunque Draco supo las intenciones que tenía Weasley al hacer sentar a Harry en aquella silla él solo y la mirada que le lanzó a él indicándole que se apartara de Harry, no se dejó intimidar y se colocó a su espalda, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de su pareja._

_La conversación que hubo a continuación fue estúpida e inútil, Fudge hablando sobre las fiestas que se habían producido durante esos días para celebrar la derrota de Voldemort y lo que se estaba planeando para los siguientes días._

_Pero por mucho que todos intentaban disimularlo y no hacerle caso, había un ambiente tenso a su alrededor que era insoportable._

_Al final, Fudge se puso de pie y se acercó a Draco, con algo de temor intentando disimularlo. Malfoy se irguió en toda su altura, apretando las mandíbulas, dispuesto a defenderse si tenía que hacerlo. La mirada y el gesto que tenía el ministro en la cara no le gustaban en absoluto._

_.-Draco Malfoy –pronunció Fudge-, remángate el brazo izquierdo._

_Al oír la orden, Draco entrecerró los ojos y se alejó un poco del hombre. Harry se puso de pie de pronto y se interpuso entre los dos, intentando defender a su pareja._

_.-¿Por qué? –preguntó-. ¿A qué viene eso?_

_.-Lo siento, Harry –dijo Fudge, con condescendencia-, pero es necesario._

_.-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? –sus ojos empezaron a brillar de furia-. Puede preguntárselo, señor Fudge –le dijo con dureza-. No creo que vaya a mentirle._

_.-No podemos confiar en ningún mortífago, Harry –le contestó el ministro, como si estuviera intentando explicar a un niño cabezota de cinco años que Santa Claus solo salía del Polo Norte para Navidad._

_.-¿Entonces qué quiere saber?_

_.-Sólo es un mero formalismo –se encogió de hombros-, para dar parte al Departamento de Justicia del Ministerio de Magia de que todo se ha llevado a cabo como dicen las normas._

_.-¿Llevar a cabo el qué? –Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, juntándose al cuerpo de Draco. La mano de éste se posó sobre su cintura y le sujetó con fuerza, buscando un punto donde apoyarse y donde encontrar la entereza que necesitaba para sobrellevar aquello._

_.-El castigo –contestó Fudge, como si fuera obvio. Harry se quedó paralizado durante un momento de la impresión. Luego observó al resto de las personas que allí se encontraban, buscando ayuda en alguno de sus amigos. _

_Pero ninguno de ellos acudió en su ayuda. Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con McGonagall a su derecha y una silla vacía a su izquierda, donde Fudge había estado sentado. Ron y Hermione se encontraban tranquilamente al lado de la profesora, observando todo lo que ocurría sin pensar siquiera en mover un dedo para ayudar a Harry y mucho menos a Malfoy. Percy escribía con rapidez con una pluma sobre un pergamino al lado del Weasley más pequeño._

_.-¿Castigo¿Qué castigo? –preguntó Harry, terminando de alterarse. El agarre a su cintura se hizo más fuerte y él echo una mano hacia atrás hasta que sujetó entre la suya la otra mano de su pareja-. ¿De qué castigo está hablando Fudge, profesor Dumbledore? –volvió a preguntar, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Dumbledore. _

_.-Se celebró un juicio hacia unos días en donde se juzgó al señor Malfoy –respondió el director._

_.-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –le recriminó Harry a Draco girando la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarle._

_.-Estabas recuperándote y no quería que te alteraras –le contestó, aparentando frialdad e indiferencia, pero Harry pudo apreciar en su voz el temor que sentía-. Lo único que faltaba por determinar era la sentencia, pero al parecer ya fue decidida._

_.-Así es –afirmó Fudge, atrayendo la atención de Harry. Potter se tensó intentando proteger a su pareja._

_Pero Draco decidió ceder antes de que pudiera pasar un accidente. Con un movimiento rápido se subió la manga izquierda de la túnica que vestía, dejando a la vista de todos la leve cicatriz rojiza que era el último vestigio que quedaba del feo tatuaje mortífago, el cual terminaría desapareciendo con el tiempo._

_.-Suficiente –Fudge se volvió hacia Percy-. ¿Tomaste nota de esto, Weasley?_

_.-Sí, señor._

_Harry observaba todo lo que ocurría con impotencia, sin saber lo que hacer, Podía sentir con facilidad la desesperación que Draco sentía tras él. Deseó poder darse la vuelta y abrazar a Draco para tranquilizarle y tranquilizarse o al menos intentarlo. _

_.-Ahora la sentencia está clara –empezó a hablar Fudge de nuevo-. Teniendo en cuenta de que desertaste de los mortífagos antes de que hubieran sido vencidos, y de que luchaste en la batalla final del lado de los aurores y la Orden del Fénix, ayudando a Harry Potter a llegar hasta el Señor Tenebroso y le protegiste, decidimos rebajarte la sentencia que deberías merecerte por ser mortífago._

_Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Fudge soltara toda la bomba._

_.-Por las razones antes expuestas, Draco Malfoy, te libras de la cadena perpetua en Azkaban, pero pruebas fehacientes demuestran tu pertenencia a los mortífagos. Por eso eres sentenciado a la expulsión del mundo mágico._

_Las manos de Draco se aferraron con toda su fuerza a la cintura de Harry. El rubio intentó mantener su pose fría e indiferente, pero Harry podía apreciar su angustia con total facilidad._

_.-Su varita será rota y sus propiedades expropiadas para pagar los daños de la guerra. No será reconocido nunca más como un mago ni como un integrante del mundo mágico y no tendrá derecho a volver a entrar en él._

_Las lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Draco, pero éste no permitió que cayeran. Se mordió el labio imperceptiblemente y no dejó que en su rostro se representara lo que sentía en su interior. Sujetaba entre sus manos la cintura de Harry, y apretó la tela cuando cerró las manos en puños con fuerza._

_.-¡No! –oyó que Harry exclamaba-. ¡No es justo!_

_Intentó controlar su respiración, que amenazaba con agitarse, a la vez que escuchaba medio ausente a Harry pedir por una apelación. Pero Fudge no cedió y dijo que no había apelación posible, el veredicto ya estaba decidido._

_De pronto sintió como apartaban a Harry de él. Fijó sus ojos en su pareja y le vio confundido, siendo empujado por Ron Weasley._

_Intentó moverse hacia Harry, pero Fudge se puso delante de él y estiró la mano hacia él. Draco supo de inmediato lo que quería y como sabía que no tenía opción no se resistió. Le dio su varita, sin ninguna última mirada hacia esa vara que había estado con él durante siete años y que le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión; su atención estaba puesta en su pareja._

_.-Ron¿qué haces? –le preguntó Harry a su amigo, intrigado por esa extraña forma de comportarse que tenía._

_.-Venga, Harry, mamá está esperando en casa –dijo Ron, sin hacer caso al moreno._

_.-¡No! –se apartó del agarre de Weasley-. ¡Estáis locos? Ni se os ocurra pensar que me voy a apartar de Draco_

_.-Oh, venga, Harry… -Ron negó con la cabeza con condescendencia. A Harry le pareció una espantosa imitación de Fudge-. No te preocupes por eso. Ya se te pasará ese embobamiento con Malfoy. Sólo utilizó contigo alguna poción o alguna maldición para hacer que te encapricharas con él y así poder salvarse si sus planes fallaban. Cuando estés durante un tiempo separado de él los efectos pasarán y desaparecerán._

_.-No es ningún encaprichamiento, Ron –Harry frunció el ceño-. Estoy enamorado de Draco. Eso ni lo dudes._

_Ron suspiró y movió la cabeza de lado a lado, negando aquello que estaba escuchando._

_.-Estás confundido, Harry –repitió-. Ya verás como dentro de unos días te sentirás mejor._

_.-Que no, Ron –el moreno se fue a acercar a Draco, pero Fudge su puso delante de él y el pelirrojo le sujetó del brazo-. ¡Pero qué hacéis?_

_.-Venga, Harry –le volvió a ignorar Ron, aún sujetándolo por el brazo-, vámonos a casa._

_Pero Harry no le hizo caso. Se revolvió hasta que consiguió soltarse del agarre de su amigo y se alejó de ellos hacia la puerta._

_.-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? –preguntó, mirando a todos penetrantemente._

_Hermione apartó su mirada cuando él se fijó en ella, al igual que hizo McGonagall._

_Harry ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando, pero no lo quería aceptar._

_.-Vamos, Harry, necesitas una buena chica con la que formar una familia –dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie y sonriendo suavemente, pero sus ojos le miraban con dureza-, no necesitas a ningún mortífago que te meta en problemas._

_Harry se quedó mudo al oír aquello salir de los labios del director. Nunca habría podido imaginar escuchar esas duras palabras salidas de aquel hombre._

_.-Yo no necesito a ninguna chica –respondió con dureza._

_.-Vale, de acuerdo –aceptó Ron. Aquel nuevo comportamiento del pelirrojo estaba poniendo a Harry de los nervios-. Si quieres ser homosexual, sélo, Harry, no nos importa. Pero venga, vente con nosotros._

_.-No me voy a ir a ningún lado contigo, Weasley –le contestó enfadado. El peligro impregnando cada palabra. Miró a Draco y vio en sus ojos su miedo porque le abandonara, porque le dejara solo-. Yo me voy con Draco. Más tarde iré a tu casa, Ron, pero ahora mismo no._

_Ron volvió a sujetarle por el brazo para impedirle que se fuera con Draco. El gesto en su cara había cambiado y había pasado de ser uno condescendiente a uno furioso, colérico. En un primer momento impresionó a Harry, pero luego le miró desafiante._

_.-Te lo voy a decir una vez, Harry -le dijo peligrosamente-. O te vienes conmigo ahora o no te molestes en volver a mi casa._

_La respiración se le congeló en el pecho a Harry. ¿Cómo podía decir su amigo aquello?_

_.-A si que decide: o Malfoy o yo._

_.-¡Estás loco¿Cómo voy a elegir entre mi novio y mi mejor amigo?_

_.-Decidiendo, Harry, decidiendo._

_.-Pero ten en cuenta una cosa –interrumpió Dumbledore, con una extraña seriedad en su rostro-, si decides irte con Malfoy no podrás volver al mundo mágico. Serás un desterrado como Malfoy. Te romperemos la varita para evitar que puedas volver a entrar._

_.-Eso no podéis hacerlo –estaba rojo de rabia. Miraba a Hermione, esperando a que ella saltara a defenderle, como siempre hacía, pero esperó en vano. Ella no se levantó ni dijo nada, pero pudo ver en sus ojos castaños que estaba de acuerdo con Ron y Dumbledore. Dejó de mirarla, sintiendo cómo sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-. No podéis culparme por ningún crimen, no podéis expulsarme del mundo mágico._

_.-Por supuesto que podemos –afirmó Dumbledore-. Si tenemos la más mínima sospecha de que existe una posibilidad de que te conviertas en el próximo mago oscuro tenemos el deber y el poder de desterrarte del mundo mágico._

_.-¿Mago oscuro? –el susurro que salió de los labios estaba impregnado de ira-. Nunca he dado la más pequeña evidencia de que pueda convertirme en eso. No practico las Artes Oscuras._

_.-Pero mataste a Voldemort –le interrumpió Dumbledore-. Eso significa que eres más poderoso que él, una amenaza para la comunidad mágica. Además, estás confabulado con un mortífago. ¿Quién nos dice que no estáis planeando para volver con una guerra y alzarte con el poder¿Quién nos dice que el poder no se te ha subido a la cabeza y no hay posibilidad de que quedes tentado por las Artes Oscuras?_

_Hubo un tenso silencio. Harry y Draco se habían quedado mudos y paralizados, incapaces de creer que aquellos que estaban oyendo fuera verdad._

_.-Esto es una broma –rompió Harry el silencio-. Tiene que ser una broma._

_.-No, no es ninguna broma –aseguró Ron-. No podemos permitir que te vayas con un mortífago al mundo muggle y puedas seguir haciendo magia. Puedes adquirir con facilidad una nueva varita para Malfoy, y eso no podemos permitirlo._

_.-¡Pero no tenéis derecho! –explotó Draco al final-. ¡Él no ha hecho nada!_

_.-Tú te callas, asqueroso mortífago –le espetó Ronald. El rubio estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, pero una rápida mirada de Harry le detuvo._

_.-Decide, Harry –volvió a hablar el director-. Tu familia que te espera en su casa –señaló a Ron-, el mundo mágico, la magia, el quidditch y tu carrera de auror que siempre has deseado o… -ahora señalo a Malfoy con un gesto de desdén-… Malfoy, un mortífago que te ha odiado durante tantos años, y una nueva vida en el mundo muggle, sin magia, sin quidditch… y sin familia…_

_Harry se quedó callado durante unos momentos, sin apartar su mirada de Dumbledore. Su labio inferior temblaba, no sabía si por la ira o por sus ganas de llorar, así que se lo mordió para que su angustia no fuera notada por nadie. Luego paseó sus ojos verdes por toda la habitación, observando a los presentes._

_Todos le miraban, todos estaban serios y se veía claramente que lo que decían era totalmente verdad. Si él decidía irse con Malfoy le expulsarían y no le permitirían volver al mundo mágico, le apartarían de su mundo y de aquellos a quienes había considerado su familia. Por el contrario, si decidía quedarse en el mundo mágico, perdería a Draco, su amor, y todos aquellos planes que habían ideado juntos para cuando la guerra terminara._

_.-Decide, Harry –le repitió Dumbledore._

_Entonces Harry lo tuvo claro. Bajó la mirada al suelo, respiró y la volvió a alzar. Fijó sus ojos verdes en los grises de su novio, sin dejar que ninguno de sus pensamientos ni sentimientos se reflejaran en ellos._

_Draco, en cuanto vio que le miraba, se aterró y empezó a temblar, aunque su semblante continuó inexpresivo. Sólo sus ojos grises demostraban el miedo que sentía, el miedo que tenía a que Harry le abandonara._

_.-Entonces la decisión está clara¿no? –empezó a hablar, apartando sus ojos de los de Draco y posándolos sobre el viejo director. Sacó su varita del bolsillo interior de su túnica y la miró con añoranza y cariño-. Yo siempre quise tener una familia –murmuró, más para sí que para los demás, pero, por culpa del silencio que había en el despacho, todos le oyeron._

_Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Draco hundía los hombros y bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo totalmente derrotado. Los demás sonreían abiertamente, convencidos de que ellos habían vencido en aquella discusión._

_Ron esta vez se acercó a él amigablemente; la sonrisa de superioridad que llevaba en la cara le dio ganas a Harry de borrársela de un puñetazo._

_.-Fantástica elección, Harry –afirmó con seguridad. Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y le empujó acercándole hasta los demás y alejándole de Draco-. Va a ser muy difícil olvidar a Malfoy, cierto, pero con nuestros ánimos, Harry, y nuestro apoyo, dentro de poco ni te acordarás de él._

_.-Cierto –Harry afirmó con la cabeza dándole la razón y, sin previo aviso, se apartó del abrazo de Ron y se colocó al lado de Draco, cogiéndole de la mano y sonriéndole cuando éste le miró sorprendido-. Por eso prefiero quedarme con Draco que olvidarlo. Sería demasiado duro para mí. Es más fácil olvidaros a vosotros._

_.-¡Le eliges a él por encima de nosotros? –explotó Ron, con el rostro completamente rojo de ira. Dumbledore y Fudge se encontraban igual de enfadados, pero a Dumbledore sólo se le notaba por el brillo colérico de sus ojos-. ¡Le eliges a él que te ha insultado durante todos estos años y que ha intentado que te expulsaran tantas veces¡Sobre nosotros que hemos estado siempre junto a ti y siempre te hemos ayudado en todo?_

_.-Pues sí –le contestó Harry, totalmente serenos sin dejarse amedrentar por su amigo-. Él no está conmigo sólo por interés como vosotros; él no me miente ni me oculta cosas importantes como vosotros, nunca lo ha hecho. Él ha estado para mí siempre, me ha apoyado en todo, no me ha abandonado a la primera de cambio o al primer fallo o problema que tuve como hicisteis vosotros, como hiciste tú, Ron –fijó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Ron con dureza-. No puedes compararte con Draco, Ron, ni lo intentes._

_.-¡Él es un mortífago!_

_.-¿Y qué? –Harry entrecerró los ojos-. Vale mucho más una persona que se ha corregido que una hipócrita que siempre ha ido de buena cuando no lo era._

_.-Te lo digo por última vez, Harry –la voz de Dumbledore tenía un tono de dureza que Harry nunca le había oído antes-. Si decides irte con Malfoy no volverás al mundo mágico, absolutamente bajo ninguna circunstancia ni excusa. No volverás a tener el favor de la magia._

_.-Si eso significa librarme de la gente falsa de este mundo y poder ser feliz, sí, estoy dispuesto a abandonarlo._

_Sintió el firme apretón que Draco le dio en su mano, preguntándole silenciosamente si estaba seguro de ello. Harry giró su cara hasta mirar a su novio de frente y fijó sus ojos verdes sobre los grises de Draco antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios y después sonreírle._

_Miró su varita con cariño de nuevo, sintiendo tener que separarse de ella, pero luego con determinación levantó la mirada, la posó en Fudge y se dirigió hacia él. El hombre se había quedado paralizado, y no reaccionó cuando Harry le cogió la varita de Draco y volvió al lado de su pareja._

_Con una sola mirada, Draco y Harry se pusieron de acuerdo en lo que tenían que hacer. Observando la aprobadora mirada del rubio, Harry juntó las dos varitas, las cogió por ambos extremos con sus dos manos con fuerza e hizo palanca contra su pierna. Los dos secos "crack" resonaron por toda la silenciosa habitación, sobresaltando a todos, sobretodo a Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley y a Hermione Granger, que miraron a Harry con el asombro pintado en la cara._

_Pero éste no les hizo el más mínimo caso. Con un último vistazo a los cuatro trozos que antes eran dos poderosas varitas las lanzó al fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea._

_No se giró a mirar a ninguno. Se acercó de nuevo a Draco, le cogió de la mano y después de darle un beso en la mejilla le susurró al oído: _

_.-Vámonos, Draco._

_Draco le observó fijamente durante un segundo. Con un levísimo asentimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa, se aferró a la mano de Harry y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta._

_.-¡Te arrepentirás de esto, Potter! –gritó Ron, con la cara roja de furia justo antes de que el nombrado cerrara la puerta-. ¡Cuando Malfoy te abandone no vengas corriendo aquí a buscar refugio!_

_Pero a partir de ahí Harry no escuchó nada más. Cerró de un portazo la puerta en las narices de Weasley, deseando por un momento que su pelirroja cabeza estuviera en medio de la trayectoria para poder aplastársela. _

_Había caminado con entereza hasta que llegó a sus habitaciones en la torre de Gryffindor. Una vez allí, mientras recogía sus pertenencias, no había podido aguantar más y se había puesto a llorar y a sollozar. Draco, que había esperado a que aquella explosión apareciera, se acercó corriendo a Harry y le abrazó contra su pecho, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras y pasándole las manos por la espalda, dibujando círculos sobre la tela de la túnica esperando a que Harry dejara de llorar._

_Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de fluir de los ojos verdes de Harry. Éste, avergonzado por su explosión, ocultó el rostro en el hombro de Draco y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura aferrándose a su novio._

_.-Ya pasó, Harry –oyó que Draco le susurraba al oído, sin dejar de acariciarle-. Ahora tenemos una nueva vida por delante –Draco sonrió con cariño cuando Harry le miró-, y vamos a disfrutarla. Te prometo que jamás te abandonaré, Harry. Siempre estaremos juntos.'_

Harry sonrió, con una mezcla de melancolía y alegría, al recordar aquello. Draco había cumplido su promesa al pie de la letra, y nunca le había dejado solo. Si bien habían tenido sus peleas y sus diferencias, había aprendido a solucionarlas rápidamente, antes de que la pelea llegara a más.

.-Por eso ahora no puedes abandonarme, Draco –le dijo en voz alta a aquel hombre que permanecía inconsciente en la cama-. No puedes romper tu promesa.

Parpadeó con rapidez al notar que sus ojos volvían a inundarse de lágrimas. Respiró profundamente y se mordió el labio inferior. No iba a llorar. A Draco no le gustaría verle llorar cuando despertara. Porque iba a despertar, eso seguro.

El silencio en la habitación era espantoso, insoportable. Sólo el pitido de aquellas máquinas que conectaban con Draco interrumpía ese horrible mutismo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Una nueva enfermera entró, mas Harry no le hizo caso. Siguió aferrando aquella fina mano de pianista entre las suyas propias, comparando los tonos de ambas pieles: pálida la de Draco, morena la suya.

Había tantas diferencias entre ellos… Y aún así se habían acabado enamorando el uno del otro sin remedio. Dos polos opuestos atrayéndose irremediablemente entre ellos.

Bajó la cabeza y besó de nuevo la palma de Draco. Le encantaban aquellas manos, le encantaba oír las melodías que sacaban desde las teclas de un piano, le encantaba sentir los escalofríos de placer que le provocaban cada vez que se ponían en contacto con su piel. Le encantaban aquellas manos que había aprendido con tanta rapidez a olvidar la varita mágica y a apañárselas en el mundo muggle sin ella.

Porque así había sido. Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco se había acostumbrado con asombrosa facilidad al mundo no-mágico. Había aprendido a valérselas sin magia por medio rápidamente y sin muchos problemas. Le habían impresionado todos esos artilugios electrónicos que habían creado los muggles y se había sentido fascinado con ese cacharro del que salía música de cualquier tipo apretando un botón.

Lo que en verdad le había costado había sido aprenderse todos esos nuevos nombres extraños que utilizaban los muggles en la vida diaria. _Tráfico_, _teléfono_ o _semáforo_ sólo eran unos pocos ejemplos. Pero con toda esa dignidad Malfoy que tenía, Draco había superado esos minúsculos problemas y se había sacado la carrera de publicista a la vez que Harry se había sacado el módulo de Auxiliar de Jardín de Infancia.

Recordando todos esos baches y obstáculos que los dos había tenido que superar, Harry no podía creer que un asqueroso accidente de tráfico pusiera en peligro la vida feliz y tranquila que había llevado con un novio. ¡Simplemente era imposible! Era horrible ver a Draco allí tumbado, inconsciente y lleno de tubos que le ayudaban a sobrevivir.

Pero ése sólo era otro simple bache que Draco son su ayuda esquivaría y superaría para poder volver a esa maravillosa vida que había llevado hasta esos momentos.

Sí, eso era lo que iba a pasar.

Con un desesperado movimiento de mano, Harry se desarregló aún más el pelo. Volvió a pasear sus ojos verdes por el cuerpo casi inmóvil de su pareja, asegurándose sobretodo de que aquel pecho firme y vendado seguía moviéndose. Sí, lo hacía, lentamente, muy lentamente, pero con regularidad.

Sin soltar la mano de Draco se puso en pie para desentumecer los músculos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sentado en esa silla, y no estaba acostumbrado a estarse quieto en un mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo, pero no pensaba moverse de allí hasta que Draco despertara. Eso ni soñarlo.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca. Cuatro horas. Draco llevaba cuatro horas en aquella habitación, durmiendo profundamente, luchando por sobrevivir, empeñado en no abrir los ojos y hacerle sufrir.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada histérica. ¡En qué estaba pensando? Draco no tenía la culpa de estar postrado en esa cama, no tenía la culpa de estar en la fina línea que separa la vida de la muerte, no tenía la culpa de estar luchando por sobrevivir. Y definitivamente no tenía la culpa de estar haciendo sufrir a Harry, de que estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria porque no despertaba.

Acarició con su mirada verde los afilados rasgos de la cara de Draco. Con su mano libre acarició su sedoso pelo rubio y con sus labios los otros finos y pálidos, besándole con tanto cariño y amor como seguramente lo hizo el príncipe cuando quiso despertar a la Bella Durmiente.

Pero al contrario de lo que pasó en el bello cuento, el príncipe, en este caso, no despertó, sino que siguió atrapado en la insensible oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

.-Vamos, Draco –le susurró Harry, manando amor por cada palabra-, vamos mi amor, tienes que despertar. Venga, despierta.

Volvió a rozar los labios de Draco con los suyos, pasando la mano de los mechones rubios a la mejilla, al cuello y al pecho en una suave caricia. Dejó posada la mano en medio del pecho, sintiendo la calmada respiración bajo la palma de su mano.

Sin embargo, aquello sólo lo sintió durante unos breves instantes. De pronto aquel pecho dejó de moverse y un agudo pitido ininterrumpido resonó en toda la habitación proveniente de una de las máquinas conectadas a Draco.

El corazón se le detuvo en el pecho. Giró sus terrados ojos verdes hacia la máquina, viendo aquella macabra línea recta que hasta hacía unos instantes señalaba los latidos del corazón de Draco con unas cuantas líneas quebradas.

Pero ahora no. Ahora estaba terroríficamente recta, sin ninguna variación.

Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo.

Un par de médicos junto con unas cuantas enfermeras entraron como una exaltación en la habitación. Una de las enfermeras apartó a Harry del lado de Draco sin notar la menor resistencia del moreno.

Todo lo que pasó a continuación ocurrió de forma rápida y confusa. Harry sólo veía masas borrosas moviéndose alrededor de la cama de Draco. El sonido agudo de aquella máquina eclipsaba las voces de todas las demás personas de la habitación.

No obstante una voz se oyó y fue percibida por Harry con toda claridad por encima de todo ese barullo.

.-¡Maldita sea, le estamos perdiendo¡Ponedle cuatro miligramos de…

Pero Harry ya no oyó lo siguiente que dijo el médico. Su corazón empezó a latir con dolorosa rapidez en su pecho, y un fuerte mareo le presionaba la cabeza. De sus labios sólo podía salir el nombre de Draco, susurrando con angustia y desesperación.

.-¡Le perdemos!

.-¡No!

* * *

Ale, aquí un capítulo más. Como veis, al final no son tres caps sólo… (si es que en menudos líos me meto…aish...) pero el siguiente ya si que será el último definitivamente :D Espero que os haya gustado y que… bueno, que no me matéis u.u' 

**_Euge, espero que te siga gustando!_**

Mil besotes a todos, y muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron rr!

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es un slash (relación chico/chico) y contiene lemon (sexo explícito). Si no te gusta el género no sé que haces aquí metido. Dale a "Atrás" y busca otro fic más acorde con tus gustos.

**_Para EugeBlack con enorme cariño. Niña, ya por fin el final! xD Disfrútalo! Tqm! _**

**_Never Say Goodbye _**

**_Capítulo 4 _**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Sentía el cuerpo amodorrado, incapaz de reaccionar con rapidez y presteza. Se talló los ojos y se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando desperezarse. Se sentó en el sofá, en donde había permanecido tumbado, y se colocó bien las gafas sobre la nariz, intentando recordar lo que había pasado.

Recordaba vagamente las figuras de los médicos y enfermeras alrededor de una cama de hospital. Pero¿quién era la persona que se encontraba sobre la cama?

Entonces recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Recordó la figura de Draco, entubado y lleno de vendajes sobre la cama, respirando con lentitud y regularidad hasta que de repente su pecho se detuvo y su corazón dejó de latir.

Harry se levantó de un salto y miró hacia donde debería estar la cama de Draco. Pero ésta no estaba. La habitación se hallaba vacía a excepción de él.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, sintiendo la desesperación corroyéndole por dentro. ¡Qué había pasado con Draco¡Dónde estaba¡Por qué le habían separado de él?

Buscó a su pareja por todas las salas que había cercanas a su habitación, intentando no dejarse vencer por aquel horrible sentimiento que se estaba apoderando de su interior. Draco no estaba muerto, no podía estarlo.

De pronto, chocó con una enfermera. No se había fijado en ella, corriendo como iba por el pasillo, enfocado únicamente en descubrir lo que había pasado con Draco.

-¡Señor Potter! –oyó que le llamaban a su espalda. Él se dio la vuelta y observó a la mujer con la que se había chocado, viendo que era una de las enfermeras que había tratado a Draco. Se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-¿Dónde está Draco? –le preguntó, sin esperar a que ella le dijera nada-. ¿Dónde está¿Qué le ha pasado¿Cómo está?

-Tranquilícese, señor Potter –le pidió la enfermera-. Han llevado al señor Malfoy a hacerle unas pruebas. Dentro de un rato lo llevarán de nuevo a la habitación.

_Le estaban haciendo unas pruebas…_ Harry no podría describir el alivio que sintió en aquel momento al entender que Draco seguía vivo, que había conseguido sobrevivir a aquella crisis, que su corazón había vuelto a funcionar.

-Los doctores esperaron que el señor Malfoy ya estuviera en su habitación antes de que usted despertara del tranquilizante que me mandaron darle, señor Potter, pero ha habido un pequeño problema y han tardado en comenzar a hacerle las pruebas.

El tranquilizante… sí, recordaba a esa misma enfermera entregarle uno cuando vio que el corazón de Draco había dejado de latir. Su respiración se había vuelto errática, apenas podía aspirar el oxígeno suficiente, y un intenso mareo le había invadido la cabeza. Por eso había despertado en el sofá de la habitación.

-¿Porqué no se va a esperarle a su habitación, señor Potter? –le sugirió la enfermera con una suave sonrisa-. No tardarán mucho en llevar al señor Malfoy allí.

Harry asintió medio ausente, sintiendo cómo el latido de su corazón iba tomando un ritmo normal. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la habitación con paso lento. Allí esperaría a Draco, y esta vez sí que iba a dejarle solo.

* * *

Volvía a sostener la mano de su pareja entre las suyas y sus ojos verdes fijos en la relajada y pálida cara que reposaba de lado sobre la almohada, ya por fin sin ese horrible tubo saliendo de su garganta, dejándole respirar por sí mismo y con normalidad. Hacía apenas media hora que se lo habían devuelto después de hacerle las pruebas, y desde que había colocado la cama en su sitio, él se había sentado a su lado y no lo había soltado. 

Draco seguía respirando pausadamente, sin despertar ni dar señas de querer hacerlo. Su corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo normal e ininterrumpido.

De pronto, el móvil en un bolsillo de sus pantalones comenzó a vibrar, sorprendiendo así a Harry. Creía que había apagado el teléfono cuando había llegado al hospital, mientras esperaba a que le dejaran ver a Draco, pero al parecer sólo había sido un pensamiento que no había llevado a cabo.

El móvil siguió vibrando durante unos segundos más hasta que Harry lo sacó de su bolsillo y le dio al botón de llamada, colocándoselo en la oreja.

-¿Diga?

Una voz varonil comenzó a hablar por el otro lado de la línea telefónica, de forma pausada y amigable. Harry afirmó varias veces, respondiendo a las preguntas que le formulaba su interlocutor, antes de que una enorme sonrisa se instalara en sus labios y sus ojos verdes volvieran a brillar con alegría.

-Sí, por supuesto –sonrió-. Allí estaré, se lo aseguro. Muchas gracias.

Justo en ese momento, una enfermera entró en la habitación para revisar las constantes vitales de Draco. Se quedó quieta en la puerta un momento, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Harry.

-Aquí no se puede tener encendido el móvil, señor Potter –le dijo, con una voz dura y fría.

El moreno asintió y apagó el móvil, pero su sonrisa no se borró de su cara. Aproximó su cara a la de su pareja y le besó los labios, sin importarle la inoportuna presencia de la enfermera.

-Ahora seremos una familia completa, mi amor –le susurró, como si Draco pudiera escucharle-. Ya no estaremos más solos.

* * *

Volvió a mirar el reloj por millonésima vez en aquel día. ¿Cuántas horas llevaban en aquel hospital¿Diez, doce? Había perdido la cuenta. Las horas pasaban terriblemente lentas, frustrándole y oprimiéndole el corazón con una vil garra helada. 

Y Draco seguía allí tumbado en esa cama y sin moverse, sin dar indicios de que iba a despertar. Maldito Malfoy… tan cabezota como siempre. Siempre tenía que estar llevándole la contraria, siempre hasta para las cosas más nimias. Muy típico de él querer también llevarle la contraria en aquella ocasión.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo aún más de lo que ya lo tenía. Suspiró cansadamente y clavó sus ojos verdes en la cara relajada de su pareja. Entre sus manos seguía sosteniendo una de las de Draco, tan pálida y laxa como al principio, aunque ahora conservaba el calor que le había cedido Harry y que antes no tenía.

-Venga, Draco, despierta. Odio los hospitales y odio estar aquí, ya lo sabes. Y aún odio más que estés tú ahí postrado sin despertar mientras yo estoy aquí esperando a que abras los ojos para poder echarte la mayor bronca de tu vida.

Apretó con un poco de fuerza la mano entre las suyas, esperando recibir una respuesta, un pequeño movimiento que le indicara que Draco había sentido el apretón, que estaba despierto. Pero esperó en vano.

-Maldita sea, Malfoy –volvió a susurrar-, siempre te ha encantado hacerme sufrir, de una forma o de otra, pero siempre te ha encantado.

Por su mente pasaron aquellos momentos en Hogwarts, cuando aún eran unos impulsivos adolescentes, Harry más que Draco, por supuesto, y se liaban en feroces peleas verbales y físicas para demostrar lo equivocado que estaba su contrincante o que uno era mejor que el otro. También recordó aquellas peleas fingidas que en realidad sólo servían para mantener una fachada ante los demás, de sus bocas saliendo insultos y palabras de odio mientras que con sus miradas se declaraban el amor que se profesaban; y aquellos buenos ratos en la cama mientras hacían el amor y Draco le hacía sufrir con sus enloquecedoras caricias y sus lentos besos recorriendo cada porción de piel de su cuerpo.

-Despierta, Draco, por favor –suplicó de nuevo, besando la suave piel del dorso de la mano y acariciando la pálida mejilla que medio reposaba sobre la almohada-. No quiero ir a por ella yo solo, Draco. Quiero que tú vengas conmigo, que vayamos los dos juntos y seamos la familia que siempre hemos deseado.

Pero Draco siguió sin responder. No hizo ni un solo movimiento, sólo el pitido de la máquina que controlaba el corazón y el lento movimiento ascendente y descendente de su pecho le indicó a Harry que Draco seguía viviendo.

Amargas lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas, la alegría de la noticia recibida por teléfono reemplazada por la congoja, el miedo y la frustración que sentía en su corazón.

Se secó las lágrimas de un manotazo y se puso en pie para sacarse la sudadera de 'Pekes' y dejarla en el respaldo de la silla, dejando con cuidado la mano de Draco sobre el colchón a un lado de su cuerpo. Luego dio una vuelta por la habitación, estirando los agarrotados músculos y dejando vagar sus ojos por la estéril sala, de paredes pintadas con colores fríos y claros, hasta posarlos sobre la ventana que daba a fuera del edificio.

No había nadie por la calle. Había unos cuantos coches aparcados al lado de la acera y las farolas iluminaban la oscura noche de aquel día. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes, ocultando así la silenciosa presencia de la luna.

Suspiró y dejó reposar su frente contra el frío cristal, sin apartar sus ojos del satélite, trayéndole buenos y malos recuerdos a su mente.

La luna había sido su compañera en las noches solitarias de su infancia; había sido testigo de la primera vez que él y Draco había hecho el amor, a orillas del lago y bajo sus tenues y románticos rayos de luz… pero también había sido la culpable de la dura vida que había llevado Remus Lupin; bajo ella se había llevado a cabo la violenta Batalla Final contra lord Voldemort; bajo ella había muerto cientos de personas por unos estúpidos ideales.

En ese momento, Harry volvió a preguntarse si él también estaba maldito. Maldito a una vida llena de sufrimientos y sueños rotos, de soledad y tristeza, en donde ninguno de sus seres queridos podría vivir tranquilo y estaba destinado a morir de una forma violenta y dolorosa sólo porque él les tuviera aprecio.

Sirius murió. Remus murió. Ron y Hermione le abandonaron… ¿Draco también lo haría¿Se volvería a quedar solo?

No. Draco no le fallaría. Tenía que recordar la promesa, su promesa. Draco la cumpliría.

-¿Señor Potter? –le llamaron desde la puerta, sobresaltándole y obligándole a darse la vuelta.

La doctora Walters le miraba desde su lugar junto a la cama de Draco, con el historial del rubio en las manos.

-Buenas noches, doctora –saludó más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

-¿Por qué no se va un rato a la cafetería a tomar algo? –le sugirió ella-. Necesita despejarse un poco, lleva mucho tiempo aquí metido, y le vendrá bien tomar un café.

Pero Harry se negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No, prefiero quedarme. No quiero correr el riesgo de no estar aquí cuando Draco despierte.

La doctora no le contestó a eso, pero sus ojos le indicaron a Harry con total claridad lo que pensaba sobre aquello. Harry frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, viendo cómo ella enfocaba una pequeña linterna a los ojos de Draco, abriéndoselos con dos dedos, y negando con la cabeza.

Ella creía que Draco no saldría adelante. Ella creía que él no iba a despertar, que seguiría dormido sin reaccionar a nada ni nadie de su alrededor hasta que su corazón se detuviera. Draco estaba demasiado herido, demasiado machacado. No sobreviviría.

-No le diré adiós, doctora –susurró él con ira, sobresaltando a la mujer-. Nunca le diré adiós.

Ella le miró sorprendida y levemente asustada. ¿Cómo había sabido ese chico lo que estaba pensando? Se apresuró a terminar de revisar a su paciente y a salir de la habitación, siendo incapaz de permanecer por más tiempo en el mismo lugar que ese hombre de poderosos ojos verdes.

-Despertarás¿verdad, amor? –le dijo Harry a Draco, con voz quebrada-. Le llevarás la contraria a esa estúpida mujer¿a que sí? Le demostrarás que eres más fuerte de lo que ella cree.

Besó una de sus mejillas y le apartó uno de esos suaves mechones rubios de la cara, acariciándolo como tantas otras veces lo había hecho antes.

Suspirando de nuevo, se sentó en la silla y apoyó la cabeza al lado de una de las manos de Draco, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en la respiración lenta y casi inaudible de su pareja.

Antes de darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

_Caminaba con rapidez y sigilo a través de los pasillos de frías piedras. Con una de sus manos sujetaba la capa de invisibilidad para que no se le escurriera y le dejara al descubierto; con la otra mano sostenía el Mapa del Merodeador, activado y con unos cuantos puntitos moviéndose por el papel._

_Las antorchas colgadas en las paredes creaban aterradoras sombras en los rincones y por detrás de las armaduras, pero Harry no tenía miedo. Estaba en Hogwarts, allí lo único malvado que había de verdad era el grasiento profesor de pociones y el maldito poltergeist que en esos momentos causaba estragos en el séptimo piso, distrayendo así a Filch y ayudando a Harry sin siquiera saberlo. _

_Bajó corriendo las escaleras, llegando a las inmensas puertas de entrada del castillo, dando breves vistazos al mapa para asegurarse de que no había ningún vigilante por allí cerca. Pero no, el camino estaba desierto. _

_Con mucho cuidado e intentando no hacer ruido, abrió una de las puertas lo suficiente para poder salir. Y una vez fuera, libre de los muros de piedra, corrió a través de los terrenos hacia el bosque. _

_El cielo estaba plagado de estrellas y libre de nubes. La luna no llegaba a iluminar del todo el claro del bosque hacia el que se dirigía, pero Harry se conocí a la perfección aquella parte y apenas necesitaba luz para saber por donde ir. _

_Se quitó la capa invisible de encima y desactivó el Mapa del Merodeador, guardándose ambos objetos en los bolsillos hechizados de la túnica. _

_De pronto, unos brazos le rodearon la cintura por detrás y una cabeza se posó sobre su hombro, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello. _

_-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para dar paseos por el bosque, Potter? –le susurró al oído, con esa voz arrogante que le caracterizaba, arrastrando las palabras. _

_-Estaba esperando a que cierto prefecto rubio de Slytherin me pillara y me castigara por romper las normas –Harry sonrió divertido, dándose la vuelta hasta estar cara a cara con su pareja-. ¿Algún voluntario? _

_-Mmm… -Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y fingió pensárselo-. Supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo. No hay nadie que se atreva a castigar al niño dorado del director. _

_Harry le dio un pequeño empujón a Draco al entender la insinuación del slytherin, pero no se borró la sonrisa de sus labios. Había aprendido a conocer a Draco, y sabía que eso lo había dicho más para bromear que para echárselo en cara. _

_-Eres muy gracioso –dijo Harry sarcásticamente, entrecerrando los ojos. Se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo enfado, pero la actuación no le duró mucho. Draco, de un rápido movimiento, se volvió a acercar a él y le abrazó contra su cuerpo, juntando su frente con la de Harry y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. _

_-Te amo –le susurró contra sus labios, justo antes de apresarlos con los suyos en un apasionado beso. _

_Harry se abrazó a él pasándole los brazos por el cuello, correspondiendo al beso y expresándole sin palabras todos aquellos sentimientos nuevos que invadían su corazón. _

_No hubo más palabras entre ellos. Se tendieron en la hierba, al cobijo de un alto y frondoso árbol, descansando en los brazos del otro de la agobiante semana que por fin estaba terminando. _

_Draco mantenía abrazado a Harry por su cintura, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo y obligándole a apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro. Cuando el gryffindor enterró la cara en su cuello, comenzando a respirar pesadamente contra su piel, Draco enredó sus dedos en los rebeldes mechones del pelo de su pareja, peinándolos y acariciándolos con cariño y ternura e intentando no sacarle del tranquilo sueño en el que había caído. _

_Pasaron varias horas sin que ninguno de los dos variara su postura. Ni Draco había dejado de acariciarle el pelo, ni Harry había despertado de su apacible sueño. Pero tenían que volver a sus habitaciones antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que no estaban. Llevaban ya demasiado tiempo desaparecidos. _

_-Venga, Harry, despierta –murmuró en su oído, haciendo despertar poco a poco a Harry, sin parar el movimiento sobre el pelo-. Vamos, Harry, arriba. _

_El gryffindor comenzó a abrir los ojos, sintiendo aquella mano acariciándole el pelo y ayudándole a despertar. Posó sus orbes verdes entrecerrados sobre los grises, que le miraban con un extraño brillo. _

_-Venga, bello durmiente, despiértate –ese tono de voz dulce y tranquilo que caracterizaba a Draco cuando hablaba con él cambió de pronto, volviéndose ronco y rasposo, como si le costara hablar. _

>>Harry… te vas a hacer daño… si sigues tumbado así…

Harry despertó de pronto con un sobresalto y observando con los ojos totalmente abiertos al cuerpo que seguía sobre la cama.

-Por fin despiertas, bello durmiente… -volvió a sonar aquella voz ronca con esfuerzo.

Oírla fue el detonante para Harry. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas, pero en esta ocasión no eran de tristeza y frustración, sino todo lo contrario. La felicidad que sentía se representó en la inmensa sonrisa que iluminó los rasgos de Harry.

-Draco… -susurró, con miedo a que si lo decía en voz alta aquel sueño desaparecería.

Pero no lo hizo. Draco siguió allí, mirándole con sus ojos grises y una cansada sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

-Maldito cabezota –volvió a susurrar Harry, poniéndose en pie-. Te ha costado hacerme caso¿eh?

Draco amplió un poco su sonrisa. Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse en contra de su voluntad. Intentaba mantenerse despierto, seguir viendo la cara familiar de Harry, pero sus párpados pesaban demasiado.

De pronto sintió los labios de Harry posarse sobre los suyos. Quiso corresponderle al beso con todas las ganas, pero apenas pudo mover los labios, lo justo para demostrar a Harry que seguía despierto y que quería besarle a su vez, pero por mucho que lo deseara no conseguía hacerlo como él quería.

Consiguió alzar una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre la nuca de Harry, indicándole que no se separara y que continuara besándole, pero seguía atontado y adormecido, y apenas pudo mantenerla allí.

-Voy a llamar a la doctora –le susurró Harry sin apartarse apenas de esos labios-. No te duermas¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió con la cabeza, saboreando aún el dulce beso que le había obsequiado Harry.

El moreno se separó de su lado con reticencia; no quería separarse de su pareja. ¿Y si, cuando volviera, Draco había vuelto a dormirse y ya no despertaba más¿Y si aquello había sido una jugarreta de su imaginación y sus deseos mezclados y en realidad Draco no había despertado en ningún momento?

No, Draco había despertado y le había despertado cuando él se había dormido, acariciándole el pelo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Draco seguiría despierto para cuando él volviera a su lado.

Y así había sido. Le pidió a la primera enfermera que vio que avisara a la doctora y regresó con rapidez al lado de su pareja.

-Te vas a enterar cuando salgas de aquí –le dijo Harry sosteniendo de nuevo su mano, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos-. Me vas a pagar toda esta preocupación que me has causado.

Draco sonrió. Quería reírse, pero su atontamiento se lo impidió.

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte.

Lo único que consiguió como respuesta fue una mirada demasiado significativa. Cuando saliera del hospital y volviera a casa le iba a caer una buena.

-Harry –carraspeó y tragó-, no sé si lo soñé, pero… ¿dijiste que ya no estaríamos más solos?

La luminosa sonrisa de Harry fue suficiente contestación para él.

* * *

Le temblaron las manos a la hora de llamar a la puerta. Bueno, en realidad le temblaban las manos desde que había salido del hospital. Y no podía evitarlo. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, aunque no le gustara admitirlo. Pero al margen de lo inquieto que se sintiera, estaba feliz, muy feliz. 

Draco había despertado esa noche, la doctora había dicho que se recuperaría y que, con suerte, no le quedarían secuelas, y en esos momentos se encontraba delante de los servicios sociales, después de haber ido a casa a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa, y se disponía a entrar a buscar a la pequeña que iba a trastocarles la vida a Draco y a él.

Al final se armó de valor y tocó con los nudillos en la puerta de madera pidiendo permiso para entrar. Un hombre de cara amigable le abrió y le hizo entrar al despacho, saludándole con una sonrisa y un firme apretón de manos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, aquel hombre le había dejado en sus brazos un pequeño bebé de unos meses de edad, una pequeña niña de grandes ojos azules oscuros y una pelusilla negra coronando su frágil cabeza.

Harry cayó totalmente embobado y enamorado de la pequeña niña, de su alegre sonrisa y su cautivante mirada.

Le acarició con cuidado y algo de temor la mejilla y la barbilla de la pequeña con un dedo, haciéndola reír y sintiendo su suave y delicada piel.

-Es preciosa… -fue lo que murmuró cuando cayó verdaderamente en la cuenta de que aquella bebé era suya, que se iba a quedar a vivir con ellos desde ese mismo momento.

El otro hombre se rió suavemente. Le dio unos papeles para firmar y por último una bolsa de lona en cuyo interior estaban guardados algunos objetos de la pequeña, unos vestidos, algunos juguetes y lo necesario para su higiene.

-Iremos mis compañeros o yo alguna que otra vez para observar la integración de la pequeña en su nuevo entorno –dijo el hombre, y añadió al ver que la bebé se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su nuevo padre-, aunque dudo que haya algún problema.

Harry asintió, indicando que le había escuchado, pero sus ojos no se había apartado de su nueva hija, totalmente embelesado con su pequeña carita durmiente.

-Muchísimas gracias –dijo él, elevando la mirada y fijándola sobre el asistente social-, de verdad, muchísimas gracias.

El hombre le estrechó la mano, despidiéndose de él. Le abrió la puerta e hizo una caricia en la cara a la bebé.

-Nos vemos, Deirdre. Sé buena y no hagas muchas travesuras.

* * *

Se secó el sudor de las manos por enésima vez en la sábana de la cama. Echó un vistazo de nuevo a la puerta de la habitación, esperando ver entrar a Harry con el nuevo miembro de su pequeña familia de un momento a otro. 

Estaba aburrido y eso no ayudaba precisamente a sus nervios y a que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Suspiró profundamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo, sonriendo divertido al darse cuenta de su movimiento. Harry había termino pegándole esa horrible costumbre tan poco Malfoy.

Estaba recordando las otras manías de su pareja cuando de pronto llamaron a su puerta. Giró rápidamente la cabeza en esa dirección y dio permiso para entrar.

Sus ojos grises brillaron con ternura al ver a su pareja con un bebé en brazos, una escena preciosa y entrañable que había deseado observar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Mira, Draco –dijo Harry en voz baja, sentándose en el borde de la cama e inclinando los brazos para que Draco pudiera ver a la pequeña-. Es nuestra niña.

Draco se quedó tan embobado con la bebé como se había quedado Harry cuando la había visto por primera vez. Extendió una mano con la intención de acariciarla una de sus sonrojadas mejillas, pero se detuvo a medio camino, con temor a hacerle daño. Miró la cara de Harry, vio sus brillantes ojos verdes y su sonrisa feliz, mirándole a él también, instándole a acercarse a la pequeña.

En cuanto sus dedos entraron en contacto con aquella piel suave, unos grandes ojos marinos se abrieron y se fijaron en el hombre que estaba frente a ellos.

-Draco, te presento a Deirdre –habló Harry, observando con fascinación esa conexión invisible que se había creado entre su pareja y la pequeña-, Deirdre, te presento a tu papá Draco.

Deirdre, de pronto, extendió sus pequeñas manitas hacia Draco. Gorjeó feliz cuando éste se atrevió a cogerla en brazos y la cobijó sobre su regazo.

No hubo palabras entre ellos. Lo único que se oía en la habitación eran los gorjeos de la pequeña, que tenía cogida en una de sus regordetas manitas uno de los dedos de su nuevo papá.

Cuando la enfermera entró de nuevo en la habitación horas después se encontró con la hermosa escena de Draco durmiendo a pierna suela con la bebé también dormida confiadamente sobre su pecho, segura entre los fuertes brazos que la protegían y que inconscientemente no dejaban que cayera. Harry acariciaba ausentemente el pelo rubio de Draco con una mano y con el otro brazo posado relajadamente sobre su cintura, mirando embelesado y velando el sueño de su familia.

Poco a poco, él también cayó dormido.

* * *

**_Un año después…_**

-¡Deirdre¡Ven aquí, canija!

Unos pasitos rápidos sonaron sobre el parqué del pasillo en dirección al salón.

Harry, al oírlos, se giró, viendo a través del hueco de la puerta el correteo de su pequeña hija huyendo de Draco. Se rió, negando con la cabeza. Todos los días estaban igual.

Volvió a girarse y continuó haciendo la cena, tarareando la canción de Bon Jovi que sonaba en ese momento en la minicadena. Oyó detrás de él a Draco perseguir a Deirdre, llamándola y jugando con ella.

Deirdre se rió. Su risa infantil resonó graciosamente por todo el pasillo. Las sillas del comedor fueron removidas de su sitio.

-¡Estate quieta, enana!

Pero al parecer Deirdre no hizo caso a Draco. Volvieron a oírse sus pasitos por el pasillo, y de pronto Harry sintió unos bracitos abrazarse a una de sus piernas y un cuerpecito ocultarse tras ella. Harry apagó el fuego riendo y cogió a su niña en brazos. Draco entró en la cocina, sonriendo con diversión.

-Así que estás ahí, pitufa –dijo, acercándose a ella y a Harry.

Deirdre volvió a reírse, acurrucándose en los brazos de su padre y descansando su cabecita sobre el fuerte hombro.

-No baño –dijo, con una voz alegre, mirando a su padre rubio con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azul oscuro.

-Oh sí, sí baño –contraatacó Draco.

Deirdre negó con la cabeza, Harry se rió y Draco entrecerró los ojos adoptando un aspecto amenazador, o al menos intentándolo, porque la sonrisa que bailoteaba en sus labios lo desmentía.

-¡Ey! –exclamó de pronto-. ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tú el héroe, Potter? –le preguntó, fingiendo enfado. Se acercó a él y le abrazó por la cintura, dejando a Deirdre entre los dos cuerpos.

-Porque yo soy el más guapo –rió Harry.

-Si te apetece pensar eso… -Draco se encogió de hombros, sonriendo sarcásticamente, mirando con gula los labios rosados de su pareja.

Y sin ya poder seguir conteniéndose más, Draco los apresó entre los suyos. Harry se rindió al beso, concentrado sólo en esos dulces labios que le acariciaban y en esa lengua que danzaba con la suya.

Pero la risita divertida de su hija en sus brazos le sacó de su ensoñación. Sintió como Draco se separaba reticente de él, sin abrir aún los ojos, queriendo extender la maravillosa sensación de Draco acariciándole el máximo tiempo posible.

-¿Eso es una promesa, Draco? –preguntó Harry, refiriéndose obviamente al beso que había compartido.

-Por supuesto que es una promesa.

Y cogiendo en brazos a Deirdre, Draco sonrió a Harry seductoramente y le besó en los labios con rapidez para luego salir de la cocina en dirección al baño haciendo cosquillas a su hija.

Harry se dio la vuelta de nuevo y continuó haciendo la cena, oyendo las risas continuadas de su hija.

Él también sonrió.

* * *

Mecía suavemente a su hija en sus brazos, cantándole al oído en susurros una vieja canción de cuna que guardaba en los recuerdos de su más tierna infancia. 

Deirdre quedó profundamente dormida sobre su hombro, su respiración golpeando la piel de su cuello. Sus manitas sujetaban, aun dormida, la camiseta de su padre, sin querer que él la dejara sola, sin querer que él al apartara de su cuerpo cálido y de su presencia tranquilizadora.

Unos fuertes brazos envolvieron la cintura de Harry, siguiendo el movimiento que hacía el hombre para dormir a la pequeña.

-¿Ya se durmió? –le preguntó Draco al oído, mirando la carita de Deirdre totalmente relajada.

-Sí, ya se durmió –respondió Harry en voz baja, sin parar el movimiento y sin hacer ningún además que indicara que fuera a dejar a su hija en la cuna.

Draco le comprendía. Era casi imposible despegarse de Deirdre, sobretodo cuando ésta estaba dormida. Era apabullante la sensación de tener esa pequeña vida en sus brazos, totalmente abandonada a ellos, confiada, viéndola crecer día a día, viendo sus progresos, sus frustraciones y sus intentos hasta que conseguía lo que se proponía.

A Harry y a Draco se les hinchaba el pecho de orgullo cada vez que Deirdre les llamaba papá y papi respectivamente, cada vez que iba correteando hacia ellos cuando llegaban a casa e iba a saludarles.

De pronto una nueva canción comenzó a sonar en la minicadena, que no había sido apagada en ningún momento, ni siquiera durante la cena. _Never Say Goodbye_ sonó por todo el salón, llegando hasta la habitación de Deirdre y por lo tanto a los oídos de los dos hombres.

Draco apretó su abrazo en la cintura de Harry al escucharla, llegando a su mente las horribles imágenes que habían ocurrido aquel día en su coche hacía ya un año atrás.

Una única lágrima cayó por su mejilla. No podía imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si aquel día no hubiera escuchado a Harry y no hubiera ido con más precaución al volante, o si aquel día se hubiera abandonado a esa relajante oscuridad y no hubiera luchado por su vida. Se hubiera perdido aquella maravillosa sensación de ser padre, de ser parte de una familia que se amaba profundamente, no lo que había vivido siendo niño.

Ahora era feliz. Y lo que para él era más importante: Harry también era feliz.

Una mano le acarició la nuca, enredándose entre los mechones rubios, dándole un suave masaje en la piel. Draco cerró los ojos, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y pegándose aún más a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Harry, notándole extraño. Draco negó levemente con la cabeza, como única contestación.

Harry le miró preocupado. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y dio un paso hacia delante, aproximándose hacia la cuna que había contra la pared. Draco le siguió sin querer separar su cuerpo del de su pareja. No dejó de abrazar su cintura, ni siquiera cuando Harry se agachó para dejar a Deirdre, profundamente dormida, en su cuna, arropándola con su mantita azul.

No necesitaron intercambiar palabras entre ellos. Besando con suavidad la frente de su pequeña para que no se despertara, los dos salieron de la habitación en total silencio. Dejaron la puerta entornada, y en cuanto Harry soltó el picaporte, Draco le dio la vuelta hasta mirarle a la cara y le besó en los labios, aprisionándole entre sus brazos. Harry gimió dentro del beso, correspondiendo al baile de labios que imprimía Draco sobre los suyos. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y abrió los labios instándole a profundizar el beso.

La música aún sonaba en la minicadena, sus notas lentas llegando a sus oídos con claridad mientras ambos hombres compartían su apasionado beso.

Draco apretó su agarre sobre la cintura de Harry. Sin poder contenerla, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos grises, cayendo sobre la bronceada mejilla de Harry, Éste, al sentirla, se separó rompiendo el beso y le miró a la cara.

-Draco¿qué te pasa? –preguntó con voz dulce, acariciándole una mejilla a Draco.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de que más lágrimas no cayeran.

Harry suspiró, comprendiendo lo que le pasaba a su pareja. Le acarició el pelo y volvió a pegar su cuerpo al de Draco, abrazándole. Draco, sabiendo que Harry sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, se dejó abrazar y ocultó la cara en el hueco del cuello de su pareja. Se abandonó al final a su angustia entre aquellos fuertes y protectores brazos, sabiendo a la perfección que Harry no le dejaría caer y le sostendría hasta que él dejara de sentirse culpable por lo pasado aquel día.

Harry le murmuraba palabras consoladoras al oído mientras sus lágrimas caían recorriendo su cuello. Sentía las caricias que le prodigaba el moreno en su cabeza y en su espalda y oía sus palabras susurradas con suavidad en su oído, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que aquello era pasado y que no debía pensar más en ello.

Poco a poco fue tranquilizándose, sus lágrimas dejaron de caer de sus ojos y los sollozos de escapar de entre sus labios. Levantó la cabeza y conectó sus ojos plateados con los esmeraldas de su pareja.

-Hazme el amor, Harry –susurró-. Demuéstrame que sigo vivo.

Harry no tardó en obedecerle. Tomó aquellos aristocráticos labios bajo los suyos con pasión y cariño. Una de sus manos bajó por el cuello y los hombros hasta el pecho, en una lánguida caricia hasta que se posó justo sobre el corazón, sintiendo las palpitaciones bajo la palma de la mano.

-Estás vivo, amor –le susurró en sus labios, sin separar apenas sus caras-. Estás vivo, y bien. No sigas pensando en eso –pasó los labios por toda la línea del mentón hasta llegar a la oreja-. Todo eso ya pasó y nada nos volverá a separar.

Draco cerró los ojos e inclinó la cara hacia la de Harry. Gimió con abandono cuando Harry comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello. Sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo de su pareja y se dejó llevar por Harry hacia su habitación, sin dejar que aquellos dulces labios abandonaran su cuello.

Harry se separó casi dolorosamente de Draco cuando estuvieron dentro del dormitorio, besando brevemente la boca de Draco. Cerró la puerta con un hechizo insonorizador, sin varita, y apoyó la espalda en la madera dándose un momento para observar a su pareja.

Draco permanecía en medio de la habitación, con sus hermosos ojos grises ocultos tras sus párpados. Su pelo rubio estaba alborotado, enmarcando su rostro sonrojado de afilados y aristocráticos rasgos. La respiración agitada se le escapaba de sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos.

De pronto abrió los ojos. Harry pudo observarse a sí mismo reflejado en aquellos brillantes orbes grises. Sonrió cuando vio el deseo y la necesidad que sentía Draco.

-Harry…

El moreno acudió a la desesperada llamada de su amante. De inmediato tomó aquellos anhelantes labios, abrazándole contra su pecho y comenzando a acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo disponible por encima de la estorbosa ropa.

Draco enredó sus largos dedos en los rebeldes mechones oscuros de Harry, tironeando de ellos cuando Harry volvió a su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo y marcándolo como suyo, abriendo la camisa del rubio para acceder a toda la piel del pecho y del abdomen.

Malfoy no se estuvo quieto. Mientras sentía los débiles mordiscos por su clavícula, bajó las manos por la fuerte espalda de Harry buscando los bajos de la camiseta que vestía. En cuanto los encontró, metió las manos por debajo de la tela y, acariciando de paso la bronceada piel, subió la camiseta hasta que se la sacó por la cabeza.

Ambas pieles mandaron descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo cuando los pechos se juntaron ya sin la molesta barrera de la ropa de por medio. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse en un pasional beso. Las manos de Draco se movían frenéticas por el cuerpo de Harry a la vez que enredaba su lengua con la del otro.

-Draco, Draco, tranquilo –dijo Harry, separándose de él y sujetándole a Draco las manos con las propias con gentileza-. Draco, tenemos toda la noche, no hay prisa.

Draco le miró con algo de vergüenza. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver la sonrisa divertida de Harry.

-Lo sien…

Pero Harry no le permitió terminar. Le besó y le estrechó entre sus brazos calmadamente, intentando tranquilizarle. Colocó sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Draco, imprimiéndole un ritmo lento y lánguido a sus labios.

Draco aceptó ese ritmo con gusto. Se abrazó a sus hombros y se apoyó en su cuerpo, sintiendo la tibieza de esa piel bronceada que le volvía loco, sintiendo la dureza y flexibilidad de esos músculos bajo ella que le acogían con cariño.

Las grandes manos de su pareja comenzaron a masajear su baja espalda con delicadeza. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una lenta danza, en donde lo más importante era demostrarle al otro sus sentimientos y sentir cada centímetro posible del otro cuerpo.

Suspiros comenzaron a llenar la habitación, acompañados de los ahogados sonidos del roce de las ropas y de las caricias de ambas pieles cálidas.

Sabía que los dos necesitaban respirar, pero Harry sencillamente no quería separarse del dócil cuerpo de Draco. Detuvo el beso, mordiendo con suavidad el labio inferior del rubio.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente, con los pechos juntos y sin separarlos en ningún momento. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron antes de volver a fundirse en un nuevo beso apasionado y lento.

Harry comenzó a acariciar más allá de la parte baja de la espalda de Draco. Pasó sus manos por toda la espalda, notando los fuertes músculos, y por los costados, bajando hasta las caderas y atrayendo aún más si era posible aquel cuerpo hacia el suyo, metiendo una de sus piernas entre las de Malfoy y notando el bulto en la entrepierna de su pareja, que escondía bajo los ásperos pantalones.

-Mmm… Draco –ronroneó en su oído, moviendo su pierna levemente presionando su dureza.

Draco gimió levemente como respuesta. Una mano de Harry sobre su cabeza acariciando su pelo y la otra reposando descuidadamente sobre su cadera. Le estaba robando cualquier rastro de cordura con sus lentas caricias.

-Merlín, Harry…

Harry volvió a aquel pálido cuelo. Notando la arteria bajo sus labios, mordió y chupó hasta conseguir formar una pequeña mancha, marcándole como de su propiedad, sacando un gemido de aquella garganta que vibraba bajo su boca. Los largos dedos de pianista se enredaron en su pelo, presionándole contra su cuello instándole a que intensificara sus besos y sus caricias, pero Harry no le hizo caso.

Pasó sus labios por toda la piel del cuello y de los hombros como una lenta caricia, bebiendo los suspiros que salían de los labios de Draco y la suave fragancia que despedía aquella deliciosa piel.

Regresó a la afilada mandíbula de Draco, recorriéndola hasta llegar a una de las orejas, dibujando con la lengua sus contornos y mordiendo el lóbulo. Sentía la respiración agitada de Draco golpeando su propia piel, creándole escalofríos. Arañó mimosamente con los dientes la sensible piel detrás de la oreja y la chupó para luego soplar débilmente, poniéndole toda la piel de gallina y riendo entre dientes al notarlo.

Sus brillantes ojos verdes observaron con deleite el rubor que se había adueñado de las mejillas de Draco, mirando aquel labio inferior que estaba siendo mordido por unos perfectos dientes blancos, que fueron sustituidos por los suyos propios. Draco gimió de nuevo al sentir que volvía a besarle, aferrándose al cuello e Harry para evitar que se volviera a separar de él.

De pronto, y cediendo un poco ante Draco, Harry le fue empujando poco a poco hasta donde estaba la cama. Cuando el colchón golpeó la parte de atrás de las piernas del rubio, Harry se detuvo y se inclinó hasta sentar a Draco sobre el edredón sin separar ni detener el beso.

Pero al final la falta de oxígeno les obligó a separarse. De todas maneras, Harry no le dio tiempo a que se quejara. Volvió a besar la línea de la mandíbula y el cuello, acariciando con sus manos los hombros y los costados haciéndole unas leves cosquillas que le hicieron reír débilmente.

Se arrodilló en el suelo para seguir besando y saboreando toda la piel que tenía a su alcance. Draco le dejaba hacer, echando la cabeza atrás y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en los enloquecedores roces que su pareja le prodigaba. La piel se le erizaba al contacto con esos amorosos labios.

Y de pronto, una cálida humedad rodeó uno de sus pezones. Jadeó. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, teniendo que colocar una mano en el colchón como apoyo para no caer hacia atrás y perder el contacto con aquella habilidosa lengua. Subió su otra mano hacia el pelo de su pareja, aferrándose a él. Gimió y arqueó la espalda contra la boca de Harry cuando éste le mordió con suavidad y luego le besó como pidiéndole disculpas. Unas disculpas al parecer innecesarias al escuchar el gemido que escapó de los labios de Draco.

-Harry… -jadeó Draco, tironeando un poco de los rebeldes mechones de entre sus dedos.

-Tranquilo –contestó Harry, liberando al pezón antes torturado y creando un camino de besos hasta el otro.

Dibujó con la lengua círculos a su alrededor antes de tomar el otro pezón rosado. Siguió lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo durante unos momentos, recreándose en los sonidos que escapaban de aquella sabrosa boca. Con una mano recorrió los abdominales, siguiendo las suaves y leves líneas con un dedo. Luego su lengua siguió el camino que había marcado sus dedos por todo el abdomen hasta toparse con la cintura de los pantalones.

Oía la respiración agitada de Draco confundiéndose con al suya. Levantó la mirada, descubriendo que Draco también le miraba, con sus grandes ojos grises brillando con pasión y lujuria, con los labios entreabiertos y el pecho moviéndose con rapidez y erráticamente. Vio como su garganta se movía al tragar saliva cuando sintió a Harry manipular los botones de sus pantalones hasta que estos estuvieron abiertos. Suspiró, arrugando con fuerza las sábanas con su mano.

Las manos de Harry volvieron hacia la cintura de Draco, palpando la suave piel pálida. Sus dientes comenzaron a jugar con la goma de los boxers, tirando de ella hacia abajo y haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Harry le había hecho levantar la cadera y le había bajado tanto los pantalones como la ropa interior. Mientras seguía deslizando la ropa por aquellas largas piernas, Harry acariciaba la piel sintiendo los fuertes músculos bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

De pronto dejó de sentir la mano de Draco juguetear con los mechones de su cabello. Levantó la cabeza y observó divertido que su pareja no podía seguir soportando aquella enloquecedora lentitud y había llevado la mano hacia la dureza que se alzaba entre aquellos rubios rizos, moviéndose sobre ella en movimientos ascendentes y descendientes.

-No, no, no… -dijo Harry con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos verdes-. No me quites la diversión, Draco, no seas malo.

-Pues ve más rápido –contestó Draco con la voz ronca. Su mano no se había detenido en su misión, así que Harry la cogió con una de las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco.

El rubio gimió con desaliento. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y apretó el agarre sobre la mano de Harry, haciéndole reír.

-Relájate, Draco –le susurró, volviendo a su misión de desnudar a su pareja.

Dio gracias a quien fuera porque Draco tuviera la manía de caminar por la casa en calcetines. No se creía capaz en aquel momento de haber podido desatar los cordones de unos zapatos. Así que, con premura, le quitó los calcetines y le sacó los pantalones, colocándose de nuevo entre sus piernas y probando con impaciencia la suave piel del abdomen.

Fue bajando poco a poco, mordisqueando y chupando toda la extensión de piel, rozándola con la nariz y con los labios. Draco, con la mano que tenía asida a la de su pareja, le empujó la cabeza hacia abajo, alzando las caderas, indicándole lo que deseaba.

Y al final Harry cedió ante los deseos de Draco. Soltándole la mano y colocándola en su cadera, bajó la cabeza hasta que tocó con sus labios la base de aquella dureza que se alzaba orgullosa antes él.

Draco suspiró ante el leve contacto. La respiración agitada de Harry golpeaba contra él, creándole ondas de placer que le recorrieron el cuerpo entero, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Tenía la piel repleta de pequeñas gotitas de sudor que le recorrían el pecho y la espalda.

Gimió cuando Harry recorrió con su lengua toda la extensión de su erección. Jadeó cuando Harry mordisqueó con suavidad su glande. Casi gritó cuando Harry se introdujo su dureza en la boca.

-Dios… Harry… -masculló, sin casi poder respirar. Harry le estaba robando toda la cordura, todo el poder de pensar. Intentó guiar inconscientemente la cabeza de Harry, pero él de nuevo se rebeló, no dejándose guiar ni dejarle mover la cadera como Draco quería.

Durante los siguientes momentos, lo único que se oía en la habitación eran los gemidos y los jadeos del rubio. Estaba a punto de correrse, Harry lo sabía gracias al agarre casi desesperado de Draco sobre sus cabellos. Y justo cuando se iba a dejar ir, siendo incapaz de seguir resistiendo, Harry apartó la boca de él. Su respiración agitada movía con rapidez su pecho, escapando y entrando por sus labios rojos. Sus manos se encontraban crispadas alrededor de las sábanas y de los cabellos de Harry. Sus ojos febriles se encontraban entreabiertos, incapaces de enfocarse en nada.

Harry sonrió al verle, aún arrodillado entre sus piernas. Bajó las manos de las caderas hasta sus tobillos, acariciando toda la piel de las piernas, rozando con mimo la parte posterior de las rodillas.

Draco murmuró su nombre, llamándole, suplicándole. Harry cerró los ojos intentando buscar algo de autocontrol para no tomarle en aquel mismo momento. Pero no quería hacerlo, no aún.

Apartando una mano de aquella pálida y deliciosa piel, se abrió el botón de los pantalones y se bajó la cremallera. El ruido de ésta sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento a Draco, que le hizo mirar a Harry. En sus ojos brilló la lujuria. Le encantaban aquellas bronceadas mejillas sonrojadas, los rojizos labios hinchados, el brillo de pasión y amor en los ojos verdes.

Le alzó la cabeza hasta que estuvo a su alcance y le besó con furia, como castigándole por no haberle permitido correrse. Pero aquella juguetona y hábil lengua sobre la suya le hizo olvidar sus intenciones.

Le pasó el brazo por el cuello, atrayéndole más hacia él, dejándose caer finalmente sobre la cama, con Harry encima batallando con sus pantalones para despojarse de ellos, para poner cuanto antes toda su piel en contacto con la de Draco.

Y al final cuando lo consiguió, habiendo tenido que hacer uso de su magia sin varita, soltó un largo gemido, sintiendo como la avasalladora presencia de Draco le rodeaba sin vacilación.

Los pechos empezaron a ascender y descender sincronizadamente. Los sudores se mezclaron, creando una sabrosa película sobre ambas pieles a la que ninguno de los dos hombres pudieron resistirse y comenzaron a saborearla allá donde alcanzaban sin permitir que sus cuerpos se separasen.

Los gemidos y los jadeos de Draco chocando contra su oído indicaron a Harry que el rubio no aguantaría más, que estaba al borde entre la locura y la cordura. Y Harry, oyendo esos eróticos sonidos escapando de su pareja, supo que él también estaba en su mismo estado, sin apenas haberse tocado, sólo viendo y oyendo al sensual rubio entre sus brazos.

Moviendo sus manos desde la cadera de Draco, en donde había estado acariciando el hueso de la pelvis y la suave piel del vientre, hacia su pecho, Harry mordió y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, susurrándole palabras incoherentes al oído. Los dedos de Draco recorrieron cada centímetro de su espalda, sintiendo los fuertes músculos tensarse bajo su toque, bajando hasta su trasero y apretando contra sus propias caderas, imprimiendo un cadencioso ritmo con las suyas.

Aspirando con fuerza todo el oxígeno que podía, Harry colocó ambas manos a los lados de Draco y alzó su torso, separándose de Draco hasta mirarle a los ojos. Sus orbes verdes conectándose a los grises fue lo único necesario para que Draco se quedara quieto y embobado mirándole, jadeando con fuerza.

Harry apretó las mandíbulas intentando controlarse al ver aquella rosada lengua lamiendo y humedeciendo aquellos rojos e hinchados labios que le volvían loco. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, sonriendo cuando notó las caricias de Draco sobre su pelo y sus hombros.

-¿Por qué… te paras? –le preguntó Draco entrecortadamente.

Harry no le contestó. Le volvió a mirar, detallando sus mejillas sonrosadas, su frente sudorosa, sus rubios mechones húmedos, sus entreabiertos labios rojos, sus rubias cejas, sus doradas pestañas y sus brillantes ojos grises. Le sonrió y bajó la cabeza hasta besarle, apreciando aquel sabor único que tenía la boca de su pareja, aquel sabor único que le tenía totalmente enganchado a Draco.

Y cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza y volvió a conectar ambas miradas, no hizo falta decirle nada a Draco. Éste se movió temblorosamente hacia la cabecera de la cama, dejando el borde en donde ambos habían estado, y viendo como Harry se movía sobre él sin tocarle. Lejos de enfriar la pasión, aquel movimiento lo que hizo fue crear una enloquecedora sensación sobre ambas pieles, demasiado sensitivas ya a esas alturas, sintiendo estremecedoramente cerca la presencia de su compañera de placer.

Draco para aquel momento apretaba con fuerza el edredón bajo su cuerpo con los puños, intentando mantener el control y no dejarse llevar como estaba deseando. Cerró los ojos y respiró rápida y agitadamente, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el caliente y sudoroso cuerpo de su pareja sobre él, sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda o su arrebatadora sonrisa.

Y de pronto, sin aviso alguno, un dedo embadurnado en una sustancia fría comenzó a tantear su entrada. Se mordió el labio inferior y se relajó, dejando que aquel dedo entrara en él con la suavidad usual y comenzara a prepararle amorosamente, de la misma forma en que siempre lo hacía su pareja.

Sentía la poderosa mirada de Harry sobré él, casi podía sentir la sonrisa que seguramente se estaba dibujando en sus labios al verle totalmente abandonado a las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo experimentar. Maldito Potter…

-Como… -intentó hablar entre jadeos, notando como esta vez, dos dedos entraban en él y seguían preparándole-… como no te… des prisa… voy… voy a…

Pero Harry no le permitió continuar. Le hizo callar besándole con fuerza.

-No, no lo harás –le susurró Harry al oído. Le acarició el cuello con la otra mano, bajando por su pecho y su abdomen, haciendo gemir a Draco con esa simple caricia. A continuación, y sin detener su caricia, agregó un dedo más a los que preparaban a su pareja.

-Harry… ya, por favor –gimoteó Draco, incapaz de aguantar más ni de estarse quieto, moviendo sus caderas para que esos dedos en su interior llegaran lo más profundo posible.

Pero Harry los sacó antes de que Draco perdiera totalmente el control. Soltó una pequeña carcajada al oír el gruñido de Draco cuando sintió que aquellos tres enloquecedores dedos lo habían abandonado. Sin embargo no le permitió notar aquella ausencia durante demasiado tiempo. De un rápido movimiento se posicionó sobre la entrada de su amante y empujó con suavidad y firmeza hasta estar totalmente en su interior. Las cálidas paredes de Draco, aprisionándole el miembro de aquella deliciosa forma, consiguieron sacarle un largo gemido a Harry. Suspiró profundamente antes de abrir los ojos y asegurarse de que Malfoy estaba bien. Aquellos brillantes ojos grises se lo confirmaron sin palabras.

-Y ahora –la voz de Draco se oyó extrañamente ronca-, muévete.

Harry estuvo tentado a reírse, pero en vez de eso aprisionó los labios de Draco con los suyos, comenzando a moverse con lentas y largas embestidas. Draco rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, empujándole hacia él con fuerza y moviendo sus caderas para ir al encuentro de las otras. Sin dejar de corresponder al beso del moreno, enredó sus largos dedos en la maraña de mechones oscuros que era el pelo de su pareja, impidiéndole separarse de él, ni de sus labios. Los gemidos eran ahogados en la boca del otro, los sudores continuaban mezclándose sobre las pieles, los fuertes y tensos músculos moviéndose los unos sobre los otros, las lenguas danzando en un baile erótico, tan antiguo como la luna que se veía a través de la ventana y que hacía brillas sus cuerpos sudorosos.

La fuerza con la que Draco abrazaba su cintura instó a Harry a acelerar sus embestidas, perdiendo completamente el control sobre su cuerpo. Draco se amoldó con facilidad al nuevo ritmo, separando sus labios de los de Harry para poder gemir con total libertad, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dando paso libre a Harry, que comenzó a morder y chupar cada centímetro de la pálida piel de su cuello.

-Conmigo, Harry –suspiró Draco, clavando las uñas en la espalda de Harry, sintiendo como el placer le sobrepasaba. Harry le llenaba, Harry le abrazaba, Harry le amaba. Era lo único que necesitaba.

-Siempre, amor –oyó que Harry le respondía, dando una última y certera embestida.

Sendos "te amo" inundaron la habitación cuando el orgasmo les llegó con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de sus palabras. De lo único que podían ser conscientes en ese momento era del cuerpo del otro, de la calidez que les invadió cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Los pechos se tocaban a cada respiración agitada, los brazos y las piernas siguieron enredados durante unos segundos más, apresando aún el cuerpo del otro entre ellos.

Momentos después, y muy lentamente, Draco dejó caer sus piernas sobre el colchón, manteniendo sus manos sobre el pelo de Harry y sin dejar de acariciar las suaves hebras negras. Harry, soltando un suspiro, se separó lo suficiente de Draco para salir de él, pero sin permitir que aquellas manos abandonaran su cabeza. Se dejó caer al lado del cuerpo del rubio, abrazándole contra él, pasándole los brazos por su cintura, ocultando su cara en el hueco de aquel pálido cuello y respirando aquella mezcla de fragancias que tenía la piel de Draco.

Estuvieron así durante unos momentos, demasiado perezosos los dos como para querer moverse. Al final, Harry movió su mano, de una forma vaga y lenta. Su magia trabajando imperceptiblemente, dejándolos limpios y sacando el edredón de debajo de sus cuerpos para luego caer sobre ellos e impedir que cogieran frío.

Un último beso, una última mirada, una última sonrisa, y los dos cayeron con gusto en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Un pequeño saltito sobre su cama fue lo que les hizo despertar a la mañana siguiente. Los dos abrieron sus ojos, sin abandonar el cálido abrazo en el que se encontraban tan cómodamente, y observaron soñolientos a la pequeña personita que se alzaba sobre sus pies algo insegura sobre la superficie poco firme del edredón. 

-¿Deirdre? –preguntó confuso Harry, con voz pastosa y levantando la cabeza.

Como contestación, la pequeña palmoteó riéndose y dando un pequeño saltito antes de ir corriendo hacia sus padres y tumbarse entre ellos, sin parar de reír.

Harry se tensó por un momento, agradeciendo que la niña hubiera decidido quedarse sobre el edredón en vez de meterse con ellos bajo las sábanas. Luego miró la puerta del dormitorio, encontrándosela abierta. Oía ausentemente las risas de su hija, causadas por las cosquillas que le hacía Draco sobre la tripa.

-Deirdre –la llamó de nuevo, volviéndose hacia ella y mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Cómo has salido de tu cuna y abierto la puerta?

Deirdre se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué contestar a su padre. Luego volvió a sonreír, poniéndose en pie de nuevo y saltando sobre su papá para darle un abrazo.

A ninguno de los dos hombres se les pasó por alto el leve chisporroteo que salió de las palmas abiertas de la pequeña ni el brillo mágico que apareció en sus ojos azules oscuros. Los dos se miraron, comprendiéndose sin palabras, besándose en los labios y dándose ánimos el uno al otro. Luego, ambos miraron a la pequeña, que seguía en brazos de Harry. Al final, después de muchos problemas, habían conseguido la familia que siempre habían deseado.

**_FIN _**

¡Ya por fin se acabó! Lo que me ha costado u.u' Aish… Es que entre trabajos, exámenes y un monumental bloqueo, como que el placer de escribir se convirtió en algo casi ficticio :(

Pero bueno, como veis, fui incapaz de matar al pobre Draco. No soy tan malvada, aunque haya gente que diga lo contrario .

Respecto a la adopción de Deirdre… la verdad, no tengo ni idea cómo es el proceso, así que no seáis muy duros conmigo en ese aspecto :S Ok?

**_Euge, wapa¿te gustó? . _**

Reviews, please! Comentadme si os gustó el final o si os lo esperabais de otra forma ;) Total, a nadie le amarga un review, aunque sea uno pequeñito ;)

Besotes!

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


End file.
